The Riddler - French
by Game-Moni
Summary: Une annonce attira le regard de Rin. Len Kagamine, un ancien meurtrier, cherche une assistante. Va-t-elle accepter ? Histoire basée sur Nazotoki/Nazokake. RinxLen [Traduction de "The Riddler", rédigé par Anonymous.Crystal avec sa permission]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la traduction française d'une des meilleures fanfic Vocaloids qu'il m'ait été donné de lire : The Riddler, écrite par . Il y a peu, j'ai eu l'autorisation de pouvoir traduire son travail et j'espère que vous apprécierez son histoire comme je l'ai fais ! N'hésitez pas à aller lui poster un petit commentaire sur le lien suivant : s/6525207/1/The-Riddler**  
**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre I: An Unfortunate Meeting

19 Décembre 1889, Londres, Angleterre

Peu de personnes étaient dans le café. Même si Rin n'avait rien commandé, la serveuse ne semblait pas dérangée par sa présence. Ca lui faisait moins de travail, après tout, alors ce serait mieux si Rin ne commandait pas du tout.

Rin scanna les journaux une fois de plus. Sur les trente jobs qui y étaient, seul un attira son attention. 10 pounds de l'heure ( ~12.50 €). Même si la description du boulot n'était pas très clair, c'était toujours prometteur.

Besoin d'assistant. -Contacter : Len

Elle avait entendu des rumeurs à propos de lui. Aucune d'elles n'étaient plaisantes. Il venait juste de sortir de prison il y a environ 3 mois, après avoir tué un garçon.

"Qui voudrait être l'assistant d'un ancien meurtrier ?" se demanda Rin.

— On cherche un boulot ?" demanda la serveuse.

La voix surprit Rin. Elle portait un badge avec marqué "Luka".

— Hmm, oui..." Rin reposa lentement son journal. Ce n'était pas poli de parler en lisant.

— On manque de main d'œuvre. Si tu veux, je demanderai au patron.

Rin regarda autour. Il n'y avait personne ici. Comment pouvaient-ils manquer de personnel ? "Une serveuse suffit pour zéro client" pensa Rin.

— Non merci... J'ai déjà décidé. répondit Rin.

— Je vois... Quel job ?" demanda Luka.

Elle paraissait tellement s'ennuyer qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour se libérer de cet ennuie.

— Un job d'assistante.

Rin répondit simplement, et montra l'annonce dans le journal, se demandant comment elle pourrait postuler.

— Ah, le psychopathe...

Luka avait l'air de savoir de qui Rin parlait.

— Ne sous-estime pas ce travail. Tu risques d'y perdre la vie.

Le ton de Luka n'avait absolument pas changé, Rin se demanda alors si elle était sérieuse ou non.

— Je suis sérieuse.

Luka vit la mine déconfite de Rin.

— As-tu la moindre idée de ce que tu feras en "l'assistant" ? demanda Luka.

— Faire la lessive, servir à manger, et nettoyer la maison ? devina Rin.

— J'en doute. Quelques villageois ont protesté, car la police l'a relâché de prison. Il aurait du être pendu publiquement.

Luka fit une pause.

— Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous. A ta place, je prendrai un autre job... Comme travailler ici ? ajouta-t-elle.

— Tu m'as fais changer d'avis.

Rin se tut. Mais un peu plus tard, elle ajouta :

— Peut-être qui j'irai voir son manoir et demander en quoi consistera mon travail, avant de prendre une décision.

Luka soupira.

Rin se leva et prit son journal.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que j'ai le job, je ferai en sorte de commander quelque chose chez toi.

Rin quitta le café et marcha vers le manoir de ce "psychopathe".

La manoir était imposant, avec une large fontaine qui accueillit Rin. Elle entra par le portail, qui était entremêlé de magnifiques vignes. Le manoir était à dormir debout. Se balader à travers le jardin le soir était tellement agréable. Rin aimait déjà le manoir. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas là pour gambader sous une pleine lune. "Besoin d'un assistant. -Contacter : Len" ne la renseignait pas assez.

Rin sonna. Elle attendit pendant un moment, et une seconde plus tard elle put entendre des bruits de pas de l'intérieur. Rin était tellement nerveuse que sa gorge fut sèche, ses mains moites, et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle pensait qu'elle s'était déjà préparée, mais elle avait tort. Rin était nerveuse, et effrayée. La discussion avec Luka avait déclenché sa nervosité. Si elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, alors elle ne se sentirait pas aussi anxieuse. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Elle se sentait bien quand elle avait décidé de parler à propos de son travail. Oh, de toute manière elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Rin pouvait entendre la porte s'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

La large porte en bois s'ouvrit. Le "psychopathe" n'avait pas l'air aussi fou que Rin le pensait. Il était bien habillé, avec des yeux saphirs et des cheveux blonds. Il lui sourit.

— Bienvenue, dit-il. Entrez.

Rin entra à l'intérieur du manoir. Il faisait sombre, avec seulement quelques lumières allumées. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose; en fait, Rin ne pouvait rien y voir. La lumière était trop faible, même si elle ne demanda pas pourquoi. Il était aux alentours de vingt heures, peut-être dormait-il à cette heure là.

Soudain, Rin vit une étincelle, suivie par un craquement. Len était en train d'allumer un feu dans la cheminée. Elle pouvait voir plus clairement maintenant. Il y avait deux chaises rouges en acajou, et après qu'il eut alimenté le feu, Len s'assied.

— Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous êtes venue ici ? demanda-t-il.

Il fallut une bonne minute à Rin pour rassembler son courage et lui répondre.

— Du travail. Vous cherchez une assistante, n'est-ce pas ? Rin essaya d'être formelle avec lui.

—Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Rin s'assied sur le sofa en face de lui. De son point de vue, Len semblait être une personne "normale". Mais elle avait vu quelque chose d'inhabituel. Son bras droit. Est-ce qu'elle avait une hallucination ? C'était comme si son bras droit n'était pas là.

— Oui, je vois que vous avez remarqué mon bras droit...

Len pressa sa manche droite pour qu'elle voit qu'il n'y avait rien dedans.

— Vous m'avez demandé si je cherchais un assistante, correct ? Oui, je cherche un assistant. Vous êtes venue jusqu'ici uniquement pour me demander ça ? répliqua-t-il.

— Non, je suis en train de me demander si je devrai travailler ou non pour vous. Vous n'avez pas mis beaucoup de détails à propos de ce job, alors j'ai voulu savoir.

Jusque là, tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas de difficulté à lui parler, ce qui était une bonne chose.

— Je ne me suis pas embêter à y mettre un quelconque détail. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un viendrait, en sachant que JE suis celui qui l'ait posté.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Rin.

— Une fois qu'ils voient ma maison, la maison d'un meurtrier qui a été relâché de prison 3 mois plus tôt, ils refusent le travail. J'ai vu quelques personnes venir depuis ma fenêtre. Mais aucun d'eux n'avaient le courage de marcher jusque dans mon jardin. Félicitations. J'ignore si vous voudrez le faire ou non, mais vous êtes la première à venir dans mon manoir après qu'on m'ait libéré.

Sa voix lui donnait des frissons. Peut-être était-ce une mauvaise idée de visiter sa maison. Quelque chose dans son esprit lui criait juste qu'elle ne devrait pas prendre ce job. Mais pourquoi voulait-elle ce travail déjà ? L'argent ? Rin avait déjà oublié pourquoi.

— Donc, pour m'assister, vous m'aiderez à faire mon travail, et parfois nettoyer la maison et cuisiner. Je pourrai le faire moi-même, mais je pense que je préfère vous savoir occupée pendant les heures de travail.

—Quel est VOTRE travail ?" demanda Rin.

Sa voix était basse, comme un murmure. Elle ne l'avait pas réalisé, mais ça l'était quand même. Peut-être parce qu'elle ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il faisait ? Les possibilités la rendait très inconfortable.

— Un détective. Et votre travail en "m'assistant" consistera à m'empêcher de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

— Comment ?

Rin haussa un sourcil. C'était vraiment inhabituel.

— Faites tout ce que vous pourrez pour m'empêcher de faire du mal. N'importe quoi. Tuez moi si nécessaire.

Rin réfléchit un moment. Il y avait une longue pause entre eux deux, et Len fut le premier à brise le silence.

— Il y a une raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas mis énormément de détails dans mon annonce. C'est un test de courage. Certainement, vous étiez nerveuse lorsque vous êtes entré dans la cour de mon manoir. Comme je l'ai dis plus tôt, personne n'osa entrer à part vous. Si vous avez le courage d'entrer dans mon manoir, la nuit, je suis persuadé que vous pourrez supportez d'être entourée de cadavres, de sang et de tragédies.

Rin n'était même pas sûre qu'elle pourrait supporter tout ça. La question qui planait dans sa tête était "pourquoi pas ?" Elle cherchait une réponse. La pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver était que Len la tue, mais elle elle devenait son assistante, alors elle avait le droit de le blesser. Le tuer si nécessaire.

— Alors, voudriez-vous être mon assistante ?

Il avait une voix assez froide.

Pour la dernière fois, Rin réfléchit. Si personne ne veut le faire, qui arrêtera ce psychopathe de faire du mal ?

— Je le veux, dit-elle avec une vois tremblante.

— Vous pouvez retournez chez vous et y réfléchir, avant de prendre une décision que vous pourriez regretter dans le futur." C'était au tour de Len de hausser un sourcil. Il était certain que personne ne sait assez brave pour rester 24h/7j prêt de lui. Cela rendrait n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi fou.

— Si personne ne veut le faire, qui arrêtera le psychopathe de faire du mal ?

Rin répéta ce qu'elle pensait plus tôt.

Len sourit légèrement.

"Enfin.", pensa-t-il.

— Je vous donnerai les détails demain. Venez à 9h et vous pourrez commencer à travailler.

Il marqua une pause.

— Encore une fois, félicitations.

* * *

**Et c'est la fin de ce premier chapitre !**** Il y en a 100 en tout pour ce premier "arc", sachant que le deuxième est toujours en pleine rédaction sur la page de , du boulot en perspective !  
**

**EDIT : Je remercie Paru Cafe pour ses conseils sur la mise en page o/  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youpi ! 3 followers ! Bon, oui, c'est pas beaucoup, mais c'est un bon début ^-^ Merci aux reviewers ! Ca m'a fait très plaisir de voir que vous m'encouragez ! Je vais faire de mon mieux ! Et puisque vous avez été sages, voilà le deuxième chapitre **

**J'essayerai de poster une chapitre par mois, mais peut-être que je devrais poster un chapitre à chaque fois que j'en ai fini un ? Ou poster un chapitre que lorsque j'ai fini la traduction du suivant ? Qu'est-ce que vous préférez ?**

* * *

Chapitre II : The Riddler's Challenge

Rin sonna chez son "patron". C'était son premier jour de travail. Elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse qu'hier, même si elle savait qu'être son assistante ne serait pas un travail "normal". Rin pensait qu'il serait pénible de nettoyer un manoir aussi grand. "Malheureusement", elle avait déjà accepté le job, donc elle ne pouvait juste partir. Rin se remémora ce qu'elle lui avait dit.  
' Si personne ne veut le faire, qui arrêtera le psychopathe de faire du mal ? '

Len ouvrit la porte, ce qui la surprit.

— "Bienvenue." dit-il en la laissant entrer.

— Avant de faire quoique ce soit, veuillez mettre votre uniforme s'il vous plait. Vous pouvez vous changer dans cette chambre, là-bas.

Il pointa une porte à droite.

La pièce était beaucoup plus claire que la nuit dernière. Les rideaux étaient ouverts, et elle pouvait voir les choses clairement avec les rayons du soleil. Le salon était spacieux. Il paraissait tellement grand, car il n'y avait pas beaucoup de meubles. Len n'était sûrement pas un grand décorateur d'intérieur, pensa Rin.

— J'ai fini de me changer.

Len la regarda un moment et demanda :

— Pouvez-vous marchez facilement avec ?

Rin hocha la tête sans dire un mot.

— Pouvez-vous courir ? demanda-t-il encore.

Rin était un peu surprise par ses questions, mais hocha de nouveau la tête.

— Bien. Maintenant, nous devons aller au City Hall. Le ménage sera pour plus tard.

Il se dirigea dehors. Rin le suivit silencieusement.

— Le City Hall n'est pas loin d'ici, donc nous allons simplement marcher. Ça ne vous dérange pas, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ça me va, dit Rin.

Elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi ils allaient au City Hall, alors elle posa la question à Len.

— Je vais reprendre ma licence de détective. Quand je suis allé en prison, le tribunal me l'a retirée. Sans cela, je ne peux pas exercer mon métier." expliqua-t-il.

Puis il s'arrêta de marcher un moment plus tard.

— Ça me fait penser...

Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche. C'était une boîte en bois. Il la donna à Rin, qui était perplexe.

— Prenez le avec vous partout, tout le temps." dit Len pendant que Rin ouvrit la boîte.

C'était un couteau. Elle était choquée du contenu, alors Len lui rappela :

— Je vous l'ai dis, votre job est de m'empêcher de faire du mal. Faites N'IMPORTE QUOI pour m'arrêter.

Len continua de marcher.

Rin garda la boîte dans sa poche droite, qu'elle avait découvert il y a quelques instants. C'était assez petit pour y entrer, et personne ne se douterait qu'une innocente jeune fille comme elle avait un couteau.

Ils arrivèrent au City Hall. Len et Rin dépassèrent la foule, et Len s'arrêta au bureau d'enregistrement. L'homme qui tenait le bureau écrivait paresseusement des approbations.

— Je suis venu voir le maire, dit Len.

Au moment où il dit cela, le secrétaire s'arrêta d'écrire et le regarda. Il vit le bras droit manquant de Len, et répondit.

— Il est très occupé. Vous devrez attendre votre tour. Et si vous souhaitez lui parlez, veuillez réserver d'abord. Laissez-moi prendre votre nom.

Il attrapa un papier, mais Len le coupa dans son élan.

— J'ai déjà réservé avec lui.

— Il n'y a aucune archive de votre réservation, peut-être devriez-vous réservez à nouveau.

— Le maire était celui qui a réservé. Demandez-lui si vous voulez. Il sait que j'ai réservé.

La voix de Len avait monté d'un cran, et son impatience avec.

L'homme soupira.

— Monter au deuxième étage, et prenez à gauche. Suivez le hall. Une fois que vous serez au bout, c'est la troisième à droite.

Puis il retourna à ses papiers.

Len, à moitié satisfait, monta les escaliers. Rin le suivit. Elle pouvait entendre la voix de cet homme. C'était vague, mais elle pouvait deviner les mots.

— Amenez la sécurité.

Rin ne savait pas si Len avait entendu ou non, mais de savoir que Len était aussi dangereux la rendit nerveuse à nouveau. Elle tenta de se calmer un peu, ce qui sembla fonctionner.

"J'ai le droit de le poignarder dans le dos. Tout ira bien." pensa-t-elle.

Len toqua deux fois à la porte. Après avoir toqué une troisième fois, une voix se fit entendre.

— Entrez ! cria le maire.

Len ouvrit la porte et trouva le maire sous une pile de document.

— Oh, c'est vous.

Il semblait dégoûté de voir Len.

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Je veux reprendre ma licence. Nous avions un accord.

Len ne semblait pas non plus ravi de le revoir.

Le maire réfléchit un instant, essayant de se rappeler quel était leur accord. Une seconde plus tard, il fouilla dans ses documents, et la trouva. Il lu le document à voix haute.

— La voici. Len Kagamine. Arrêté pour le meurtre de Ludwig Aarson. 3 ans d'emprisonnement. Vous n'aviez que 16 ans lorsque vous avez été arrêté. Probablement le plus jeune prisonnier que nous ayons eut. Cela vous fait quoi, 19 ans maintenant ?

— Je suis venu pour récupérer ma licence. Nous avions un accord. Ou devrais-je vous rappeler de quoi il s'agissait ? Je pourrai la reprendre dès que je serai libéré de prison, et trouver un assistant pour m'empêcher de causes des problèmes.

Len était déjà fatigué de parler au maire.

— Et votre assistant est...?

Len lui montra Rin.

— Je vous en prie, présentez-vous, dit le maire.

— Je m'appelle Rin. J'ai 18 ans et...

— Quel est votre nom de famille ?

Le maire l'interrompit.

Rin se tut pendant une minute, et répondit.

— Je l'ignore.

— Comment ça, vous ne savez pas ? Vous ne connaissez pas votre propre nom ?"

Il demanda, pensant que Rin se moquait de lui.

— Je ne connais pas mon nom.

— Mais vous connaissez votre prénom, Rin ?

Len venait de se rendre compte qu'il ne connaissait pas non plus son nom de famille. Lorsqu'ils ont discuté la nuit dernière, juste après que Rin ait accepté le poste, elle lui avait seulement donné son prénom. Rien de plus.

Rin ne répondit plus. Elle ne semblait pas à l'aise sur ce sujet. La voyant ainsi, Len intervint.

— Je lui ai donné un a le droit de me tuer si il le faut pour m'empêcher de faire du mal.

— Soit, vous lui avez donné une arme. Mais aura-t-elle le courage de l'utiliser ?

— J'ai publié une annonce dans le journal, et pendant plus d'un mois, quelques personnes vinrent devant mon manoir, mais aucun d'entre eux n'eut le courage d'entrer. Elle fut la seule qui me fit face.

Cela prit une minute au maire pour analyser le tout, mais il répondit froidement.

— Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas vous rendre votre licence.

— Quoi ?

Len essaya de baisser la voix, il serra les dents, et pensa en son for intérieur "Je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça".

— Votre licence a expirée, ce qui veut dire que vous allez devoir la renouveler. Vous pouvez le faire au rez-de-chau...

— Ma licence ne peut pas expirer, aucune licence ne peut expirer.

Len tentait de contrôler sa respiration et son ton.

— Pendant que vous étiez en prison, une nouvelle règle a été rédigé. Une licence PEUT expirer. Comme je le disais, vous pouvez en avoir une autre au rez-de-chaussée.

Personne ne l'accepterait, pensa Len. Les gens continueraient d'inventer des excuses pour que Len ne reprenne jamais sa licence. "Veuillez réservez à l'avance", " Navrés, nous sommes occupés", "Vous êtes mineur", "Venez un autre jour". Il pensait que le maire pouvait tenir sa parole, et qu'il pourrait trouver un accord avec lui parce qu'il avait de l'influence sur les gens, et que les gens le respectait.

Maintenant il y a une nouvelle loi déclarant qu'une licence pouvait expirer. C'était sûrement un nouveau prétexte pour l'empêcher de faire son boulot.

"J'adorerai le voir souffrir juste une fois." Songea intérieurement Len.

Voyant son regard haineux, Rin prédit que quelque chose de mal allait se produire. C'est son travail d'empêcher Len de faire du mal à quiconque. Il était temps de se mettre au travail. Elle sortit la boîte de sa poche et frappa Len à la tête, si fort qu'elle pu entendre un 'BAM' sonore.

Len faillit tomber à terre, mais fut capable de se redresser correctement. Il était choqué de recevoir ce coup.

— Essayez de vous contrôler, lui rappela Rin.

Len se frictionna l'arrière du crâne. Ça faisait vraiment mal, comme si milles aiguilles s'enfonçaient dedans. Il se félicita d'avoir emmené Rin avec lui. Autrement, il aurait fini en prison, ou pire, pendu en public pour le meurtre du maire.

— Merci.

Il se calma un peu, et réfléchit à un moyen de reprendre sa licence.

— Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que certaines personnes me sous-estiment, et que beaucoup aimerait me voir mort. Si je descends, comme vous le souhaitez, il n'y aurait aucun moyen d'obtenir ma licence. Alors je vous demanderai de me confier une affaire. Que je résoudrai bien entendu, et si j'en suis capable, veuillez me remercier avec ma licence. Si je n'en suis pas capable, alors je n'essayerai plus de la reprendre.

Len le défia. Il souhaita du fond du cœur que le maire accepterait.

— Quelle offre alléchante. J'ai une affaire pour vous dans ce cas, la voici.

Le maire, à nouveau, farfouilla dans ses documents, et tendit un dossier marron à Len.

— Si vous pouvez résoudre ça, alors vous aurez votre licence.

Len souri, au fur et à mesure qu'il lu le dossier.

Une lettre de menace avait été envoyé à Paul Williams, disant qu'il sera tué s'il ne donnait pas son précieux diamant.

— Bien sûr que je peux résoudre cette affaire.

Len ferma le dossier.

— On ne m'appelle pas _The Riddler_ pour rien.

* * *

**"The Riddler" signifie** **"Le résolveur d'énigme" ... Ça sonne tout de suite beaucoup moins classe en français, donc j'ai décidé de garder le terme anglais. Quant aux chapitres, je pense faire comme je le sens, je traduis, je traduis pas, ça dépendra de la consonance ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III : Souvenirs oubliés

Rin et Len étaient tous les deux dans la voiture. Aucun d'eux ne prononça un seul mot après avoir quitté le bureau du maire. On aurait dit qu'ils étaient en compétition pour savoir qui serait le plus silencieux, mais c'était simplement qu'ils n'étaient pas bavards.

— Votre tête... Est-ce que ça va ?

Rin brisa le silence.

Len se remémora soudainement qu'il avait mal, mais ça ne le faisait plus souffrir, tout du moins plus autant.

— Ça va. Rien de mortel. Mais quelque chose me préoccupe.

Il répondit simplement.

— Est-ce à propos de mon nom ?

— Oui. Si ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous ne le connaissez pas.

C'était difficile de répondre pour elle, et pendant quatre minutes elle ne pipa mot.

— Ça ne fait rien si vous ne voulez pas me le dire. Je ne vais pas m'immiscer dans votre vie privée.

Rin détourna le regard vers le paysage à travers la vitre de la voiture. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire face. Ce sujet la rendait mal à l'aise.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison de Paul Williams. Un manoir, pour être exact. Ce n'était pas aussi grand que chez Len, mais ça restait un manoir.

L'agent de sécurité les aperçu, plantés devant le portail.

— Aviez-vous un rendez-vous avec Maître Paul ?

— Oui. A propos de l'affaire.

— Affaire ?

Le garde les observa, manifestement confus.

— Quelqu'un a envoyé une lettre de menace à Paul Williams, n'est-ce pas ?

Len se demanda si ce n'était pas une des mauvaises blagues du maire. Une affaire ne peut pas être classée si elle n'est pas ouverte.

— Oh, cette affaire ! Je vous en prie, entez.

Il les accueillit à l'intérieur.

Len poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas une blague...

Ils entrèrent dans le manoir, et le garde leur demanda de s'asseoir sur le canapé et d'attendre dans le salon. La pièce était illuminée, avec des sculptures, des tableaux d'un million de livres, et d'un chandelier les éclairant gracieusement.

— Navré de vous avoir fait attendre.

Un homme de grande taille les salua. Ses cheveux étaient aussi blancs que la neige, et il portait des lunettes. Il semblait plutôt en forme et plein d'entrain pour quelqu'un de son âge.

— Mon nom est Len, et voici mon assistante, Rin. Nous sommes venus pour le dossier que vous avez envoyé au City Hall.

Len se leva pour le saluer.

— Le dossier ? Vous voulez dire la lettre ?

Il semblait surpris d'entendre ça.

— Oui, y a-t-il un problème ?

— Non, John, l'agent de sécurité, m'a parlé de vous. Donc vous êtes les détectives ?

— Plus ou moins.

Len n'avait toujours pas récupéré sa licence, par conséquent il n'était pas encore un détective.

— Voici la lettre.

Paul tendit le papier à Len pour qu'il puisse la lire.

_Donner moi le diamant._  
_Ou vous en paierez les conséquences._  
_Votre mort viendra bientôt, si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis._  
_Estimez votre vie, tant que vous le pouvez._

Rin lu la lettre par dessus l'épaule de Len. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer l'écriture qu'il y avait dans le coin en bas à droite... Ça ressemblait à une signature.

— Pourquoi venez-vous maintenant, détective ?

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous avez envoyé une affaire, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, je l'ai bel et bien envoyé. Je l'ai envoyé il y a un mois. J'ai reçu cette lettre en Octobre, et nous sommes fin Décembre maintenant. C'était sûrement une plaisanterie, j'en suis persuadé. Je ne possède même pas de diamant.

Len était sur le point d'exploser, mais il regarda à nouveau la lettre. Quelques instants plus tard, il reprit la parole.

— Puis-je garder ceci ? Puisque vous n'avez plus l'air d'en avoir besoin...

— Ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, gardez la. Eh bien, je suis très occupé, je vais me retirer à présent...

— Attendez, est-ce qu'il y aurait un évènement important dans les jours à venir ?

— Um, oui. L'anniversaire de ma fille. C'est le 21 Décembre. Je suis en train de préparer tout ce qu'il faut afin que son anniversaire soit parfait.

Paul se demandant comment Len était au courant.

— C'est bientôt, serait-ce donc en dehors du manoir ?

— Oui, dans notre maison d'hiver à Whitechapel. C'est là que nous le célèbrerons. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

— Le manoir n'est pas décoré, et son anniversaire est demain. J'ai pensé que ça serait autre part qu'ici. Mes hommages à votre fille. J'espère que son anniversaire sera bénéfique pour votre famille.

— Il le sera. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excusez.

Paul quitta la pièce.

— Nous devrions y aller aussi.

Len s'adressait à Rin.

— Retourner au manoir ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Oui. Après cela, nous irons faire quelques achats.

Len prit à nouveau les devants, suivit de Rin.

Elle était un peu abasourdie de voir Len rester aussi calme. Elle pensait qu'il serait furieux que l'affaire ne soit pas ici.

"J'imagine que j'avais tort..." pensa-t-elle.

Rin reçut l'ordre d'attendre à l'extérieur du manoir pendant que Len y entrait. Quelques minutes plus tard, Len en ressortit, valise à la main gauche, et un chapeau sur son bras droit. C'est alors qu'elle eut un choc.

— Votre bras...

Elle observa le bras droit de Len. Ce n'était plus creux.

— Oui, c'est ce que je fais d'habitude pour de grandes occasions. Je mets mon 'bras'. Ca fonctionne, mais parfois c'est douloureux, c'est pourquoi je ne le porte pas d'ordinaire.

Il mit son chapeau et marcha vers la voiture. Rin le suivit.

— Où allons-nous ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la charette.

— Je vous ai dis que nous allions faire des courses.

— Des courses pour quoi ?

— Une robe de bal pour vous, et un costume pour moi. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà une robe.

— Non, je n'en ais pas...

— C'est pourquoi nous allons vous en prendre une. J'ai un costume, mais il est trop petit pour moi maintenant.

— Pourquoi ?

Rin ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait besoin d'une robe.

— Parce qu'après, nous irons à Whitechapel pour aller à la fête d'anniversaire de la fille de Paul Williams. J'ai pensé qu'une tenue appropriée était exigée, et nous irons sous couverture, donc nous avons besoin de nouvelles tenues.

Len sortit la lettre de sa poche et la montra à Rin. Il pointa la signature.

— Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Regardez la 'signature' en bas à droite. Ce n'en est pas vraiment une... Au début, je n'arrivais pas à savoir ce que c'était, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que cette lettre ne donnait aucune date. L'envoyeur n'a pas précisé quand Paul serait assassiné. Il a seulement demandé le diamant, auquel cas il mourrait. C'est tout.

Maintenant Rin pouvait voir les nombres. 21-12. Autrement dit, le 21 Décembre.

— L'anniversaire de sa fille... C'est le 21 Décembre, demain.

Rin comprit instantanément. Tout était clair dans son esprit maintenant.

La voiture s'arrêta et toux deux descendirent dehors. Len paya le chauffeur, qui ignorait complètement qu'il transportait un ancien meurtrier à bord.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une boutique et virent énormément de magnifiques robes dans toute la pièce. La boutique brillait de mille feux. Une demoiselle vint dans leur direction et leur fit un sourire de serveuse.

— Puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je cherche un costume, et cette jeune femme désirerait une robe de bal.

Rin vit que la dame ne savait pas qui était réellement Len. Mais s'il retirait son bras, les gens le reconnaitrait immédiatement comme un assassin.

— Si vous voulez bien me suivre, mademoiselle, dit-elle à Rin.

Rin lui obéit, tandis que Len suivit un autre tailleur.

Rin avait déjà choisit une robe, mais elle se dit qu'elle était très chère.

" Mais... J'ai déjà vu bien pire que ça... " pensa-t-elle.

— Len, merci beaucoup pour la robe. Um, en fait, je n'ai pas assez pour vous rembourser, mais...

Len l'interrompit.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de faire ça. Ça fait partie de votre travail. Aller quelque part sous couverture.

— Ça ne me parait pas juste que vous dépensiez pour moi alors que je n'ai rien fais de spécial. Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'était vous frapper à la tête."

Len pouffa légèrement, prenant sa phrase pour une blague. Mais son sourire s'efface bientôt dès qu'il vit une mine triste sur le visage de Rin.

— ... Je ne connais pas mon nom, c'est vrai. Il y a quelques jours, je me suis réveillée dans la rue...

Len la stoppa.

— Vous n'avez pas besoin de me le dire si vous ne voulez pas.

— C'est bon. C'est la moindre des choses. Comme je le disais...

_Flashback_

_Je me suis réveillée, ne voyant rien d'autres qu'une épaisse couche de neige. La froideur de l'hiver m'a sortie de mon sommeil. J'ai vu des faces que je connaissais pas, et un endroit qui m'était inconnu. Dans ma main droite, il y avait un bout de papier qui disait :_  
_"Mon nom est Rin. J'ai 18 ans."_

_Ça me fait penser, quel est mon nom ? D'où viens-je ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Je me souviens de comment marcher, et parler. Mais je n'ai aucun souvenir de moi, de ma famille._

_Est-ce que ce bout de papier est mon seul indice ? Alors, mon nom est Rin ?_

_J'ai marché aux alentours. Il faisait sombre et seules quelques personnes étaient là à cette heure. Soudain, j'ai paniqué. Le fait de ne rien savoir me faisait peur. Je suis restée au milieux de la rue et j'ai baissé les yeux vers mes pieds nus._

_— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

_J'ai entendu une voix me parler de derrière._

_C'était une jeune femme ; elle me regardait, l'air préoccupée. Son visage ne m'était pas familier, ce qui empira les choses. Je me demandais toujours si je n'étais pas en train de rêver... Je veux sortir de ce cauchemar._

___Je lui ai répondu._

_— Je ne sais pas._

_— Si tu n'as nul part où aller, viens avec moi. Je possède une auberge. Tu vas attraper froid si tu portes des vêtements légers, à rester sous la neige."_

_Elle me sourit légèrement._

Len comprit.

— Amnésique, donc... Vous êtes amnésique.

— Je suis restée dans son auberge pendant un moment, et je veux lui rendre son geste en cherchant un travail. C'est tout ce que je sais. Je pense que mon prénom est Rin.

— Je suis désolé de vous avoir mise mal à l'aise. C'est personnel, je n'aurais pas dû demander.

— Je vous l'ai dis. C'est la moindre des choses.

Pour la première fois, devant Len, Rin sourit timidement.

* * *

**Vous avez remarqué que Rin et Len se vouvoient constamment ? J'en ai discuté avec , et il a été décidé qu'ils continueront à se parler de manière assez formelle jusqu'à... Très longtemps XD Ça rend les choses plus naturelles, puisque tous les deux n'ont qu'une relation employeur/employée pour le moment... Comme dans ****_Nounou d'enfer_**** ! Les deux protagonistes se sont appelés mutuellement "Monsieur Sheffield" et "Miss Fine" pendant... Je ne sais plus ? 4 saisons ? Ah, mais certains ne doivent même pas savoir de quoi je parle ~ **

**N'oubliez pas, si l'histoire vous a plu, allez faire un tour chez ! C'est elle qui a écrit toute l'histoire après tout, avec plus de 2k de reviews amplement méritées !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Roméo et Juliette

La fête commencera à 19h. Comme prévu, c'était une soirée costume-cravate où robes de bal et bijoux tape à l'œil étaient exigés.

"Aujourd'hui, c'est le 21 Décembre." Rin leva les yeux au ciel. Portant toujours son uniforme, elle suivait Len aux alentours.

Ils avaient marché dans Whitechapel pendant 3h de suite sans prendre de pause. Rin s'en fichait, elle voulait juste savoir où ils allaient exactement.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, aux environs de 18h. Le fête était sur le point de commencer. Rin avait déjà passée la nuit à dormir dans l'auberge où ils avaient réservés. Même s'ils avaient payés les chambres, Len gardait constament sa valise peu importe l'endroit où ils allaient.

Len s'arrêta devant un bar.

— Faisons une pause. Êtes-vous fatiguée ? Demanda-t-il.

— Non.

— Entrons, alors.

Le bar était vide, à l'exception de l'homme derrière le comptoir. Ils s'assirent près du barman, qui était probablement le propriétaire des lieux.

— Il n'y a pas foule on dirait. J'imagine que les gens viennent plutôt la nuit ? Demanda Len.

— J'en doute. La plupart vont à une fête. Mais c'est pas une mauvaise chose. La demoiselle est une brave fille.

— Vous l'avez déjà vu ? Je pensais qu'elle vivait ailleurs.

— Elle vient ici de temps en temps. Son 'âme-sœur' vit à Whitechapel. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils ont acheté ce manoir. Malheureusement Jack l'Éventreur terrorise tout la ville.

— Ah, je vois... Je me souviens en avoir entendu parler...

Len tenta de se remémorer ce qu'il savait de ce Jack.

Il était encore en prison lorsque Jack l'Éventreur était apparu. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Jack l'Éventreur est un assassin qui a fait 4 ou 5 victimes jusque là. Toutes étaient des femmes, et il les découpait à la perfection. Jusque là personne n'a réussit à le capturer, ou même connaître son identité.

"Si je ne me trompe pas, l'affaire de Jack l'Éventreur s'est produite en 1888. Ça fait déjà un an..." pensa Len.

— Dommage que la police ne l'ait pas capturé, hein ? Autrement elle nagerait dans le bonheur avec son 'âme-sœur'." dit-il.

— Oh, j'en suis pas si sûr... Son père est très protecteur. Jamais il ne laisserait sa fille épouser quelqu'un de plus pauvre qu'elle. Le type, Adam, lui a déjà fais sa demande. Malheureusement Paul, c'est ça ? Il n'a pas apprécié du tout. Enfin, les amours de jeunesse...

— Wow. Ça à l'air plutôt réaliste pour une rumeur ! commenta Len.

— Ce n'est pas une rumeur. C'est la vérité. Adam est venu ici et m'a tout raconté. Je pouvais pas faire grand chose, par contre.

— Laissez-moi deviner, il était saoul ?

— Ouais. Alors, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?

Le barman venait de remarquer que Len n'avait rien commandé.

— Je ne pense pas que je vais boire aujourd'hui. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

Len posa la question à Rin.

— Non.

— Par contre, la discussion était intéressante.

Len posa quelques pièces sur le comptoir et quitta le bar.

— C'est pour quoi ? demanda le barman, ravie de gagner 30 livres, mais perplexe quand à son geste.

— Je ne l'ai pas dis ? La discussion était intéressante.

Rin comprit que la raison pour laquelle il l'avait emmené dans un bar était pour interrogé le propriétaire. On aurait dit une conversation normale entre deux hommes, mais c'était plus que ça.

— Nous avons trouvé notre premier suspect." déclara Len, pendant qu'ils marchaient à nouveau vers dieu sait où.

— Adam ? demanda Rin.

— C'est fort probable. Adam a l'air d'avoir un dent contre Paul. Et sa fille, Elizabeth, est aussi un suspect.

— Pourquoi ?

Rin ne pensait pas du tout qu'elle puisse être la coupable.

— Eh bien, Paul ne leur a pas donné sa bénédiction à Adam. Elle doit le détester. Tout comme dans Roméo et Juliette.

— Roméo et Juliette ?

Rin ne les connaissait pas.

— Shakespeare était un érivain dans les années 1600 environ. Il a écrit un livre intitulé Roméo et Juliette, c'est l'histoire d'un amour interdit. Leurs familles étaient trop différentes. C'est la même chose pour Adam et Elizabeth. Leurs familles sont trop différentes. L'une est une princesse, l'autre est un paysan.

Len expliqua, il venait de se rappeler que Rin avait perdu la mémoire. Il se demande comment Rin pouvait se souvenir de comment marcher et parler. Peut-être qu'il devrait mener son enquête pour savoir qui elle était réellement, mais pour le moment, ils avaient besoin de trouver des suspects.

— En tout cas, je devrais vous dire où nous allons, pour que vous soyez au courant. Paul possède une industrie de pain, assez réputée, qui a de nombreuses branches autour du centre de Londres. Parfois il lui arrive de donner du pain par charité, donc je ne pense pas que les citoyens aient un quelconque problème avec lui. Nous allons dans une de ces boulangeries. Nous y trouverons peut-être des informations.

L'odeur de pain frais se répandait dans toute la boutique. C'était un petit magasin, et quelques personnes faisaient la queue pur acheter du pain tout juste sorti du four. Len et Rin les rejoignirent et attendaient leur tour.

"Récolter des informations serait compliqué avec tout ce monde" pensa Len.

Une fois que ce fut son tour de commander, il laissa Rin choisir en premiè opta pour un petit pain, qui n'avait aucun goût. Len prit la même chose puisque son estomac était le cadet de ses soucis. Ils ne quittèrent pas la boutique, à la place, Len s'adossa contre le mur en mangeant son pain.

— Vous pouvez mangez maintenant, vous savez.

Len ne put s'empêcher de parler à Rin, qui regardait son pain d'un air livide.

— Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ? Demanda le boulanger, se demandant pourquoi deux personnes restèrent dans sa boutique à manger du pain.

Len inventa quelque chose.

— Nous avons marché pendant des heures, et l'odeur du pain nous a attirée. Fatigués du trajet, nous pension pouvoir nous reposer un peu ici. Entourés de la fragrance de la boulangerie.

— Il y a un parc près d'ici. C'est un bon endroit pour se détendre.

— Oh, on vous dérange ?

Len faisait de son mieux pour paraître naturel.

— Non, mais je pensais que vous n'étiez pas confortables, contre le mur.

— Il y a des personnes plus inconfortables que moi.

Len regarda à l'extérieur de la vitrine, fixant les pauvres gens qui passaient par là.

— Par ailleurs, il va pleuvoir.

— Vraiment ? J'ai été tellement occupé en cuisine que je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Le boulanger jeta également un œil dehors.

— Vous devez vraiment aimer votre travail.

Len s'arrêta de manger.

— Évidemment. On nous autorise à donner gratuitement 10 pains par jour. J'ai vraiment un patron généreux. De cette manière je peux aider les gens en cuisinant, c'est un plaisir. Vous vous intéressez à la boulangerie ?

Len sourit.

— Pas vraiment. Je préfère manger. Um, quel est son nom déjà ? Paul, si je ne me trompe pas, organise une fête, de ce que j'ai entendu.

— Ah, oui. On m'a demandé de travailler plus tard à cause de ça, et vous êtes venu à Whitechapel pour y assister ?

— Tout à fait, accompagné de ma charmante assistante ici présente. J'espère passer une bonne soirée. Il paraît que Paul et l'homme qu'il faut rencontrer ici.

— Oui, c'est un homme merveilleux. Un bon père et un bon mari. Par contre, il commence à se faire vieux, il serait peut-être temps pour lui de se retirer." pensa le boulanger.

— Et qui prendrait sa succession ?

— Son fils aîné, bien sûr, Matthew. Mais Paul ne lui a laissé aucune chance. Il se compte pas encore quitter son poste. Il le fera sûrement lorsque sa femme sera mourante.

"J'ai trouvé mon troisième suspect..." Len reprit une bouchée de pain.

— Et qui êtes-vous ? Des amis de Paul ? questionna le boulanger.

— Une connaissance, mais nous avons quelques affaires... personnelles, disons.

— Wow, il permet même à des connaissances de venir à l'anniversaire de sa fille. Quel homme généreux. J'imagine que je serai occupé en cuisine ce soir.

Il soupira et retourna derrière les fourneaux.

Len vit que Rin avait finit de manger son pain. Len en fit de même et épousseta les miettes de son manteau.

— Nous tenons notre troisième suspect. Continuons

Avant que Len ne puisse sortir, il entendit le son d'un cloche. Elle sonna 7 fois. Il était donc 19h.

— Peu importe. Retournons à l'auberge et changeons-nous. Nous allons à la fête.

* * *

NDA : Jack l'Éventreur était un meurtrier qui a terrorisé Whitechapel, à Londres. Jusque là, tout le monde ignore quel fut sa véritable identité. Cela dit, j'ai lu un livre racontant que son vrai nom était John Williams, un docteur qui travaillait à Whitechapel. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre.  
Le premier assassinat de Jack l'Éventreur a eu lieu en 1888. The Riddler se passe en 1889, donc Len ne rencontrera pas Jack.  
Ou pas ?

* * *

**Les choses sérieuses ne font que commencer ! Accrochez-vous au prochain chapitre, la première affaire va enfin commencez pour notre détective et son assistante !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V : L'anniversaire de Juliette

Le manoir que possédait Paul à Whitechapel était étonnament plus grande que celle de Len. Il faisait le double de sa propriété, mais Len se fichait de savoir qui était le plus riche d'entre eux. Des pilliers dorés les dominaient de toute leur hauteur, tout semblait si onéreux et pas le moindre petit détail n'entâchait la demeure. Des bougies étaient disposées ici et là, des roses rouges décoraient l'intérieur. Des gens habillés des tissus les plus fins et les plus rares, ce qui confirmait que la fête étaient réservée à l'élite.

Rin était entièrement vêtue de noir, tandis que Len était en blanc. Il portait un haut de forme en fourrure. Si quelqu'un savait qui il était réelement, plus personne ne serait de la partie. C'était déjà suffisament mal avisé de venir sans invitation.

— Avez-vous emmené le couteau avec vous ? J'ai remarqué que votre robe n'avait pas de poche.  
Len posa la question à son assistante dans un murmure, sans la regarder. Il était trop occupé à examiner toutes les personnes présentes à la fête. Il devait y avoir au moins 200 personnes...

— Je l'ai enveloppé et mit contre ma cheville.

Elle ne savait pas trop où le mettre autrement.

Len observa ses chaussures. Elle portait des talons, avec des chaussettes. Il pouvait vaguement distinguer un couteau à son pied droit.

— Bien.

Il continua à chercher la reine de la soirée. Elle devrait être avec une foule de gens autour, puisque c'était son anniversaire.

— Essayez de profitez et de vous détendre. C'est une fête, après tout, faites juste attention à rester discrète.

Len se dirigea vers la table, se demandant ce qu'il voulait manger. Rin n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire à une fête. Elle jeta un oeuil au fabuleux buffet disposé sur la table à manger. Avant qu'elle ne puisse suivre Len, elle vit une masse de gens à quelques pas.

"Est-ce que c'est Eliazbeth ?" Rin avait un doute et s'approcha, curieuse de voir le visage de la princesse.

Elle n'était pas seule, un homme se tenait à ses côtés. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple, et il semblait qu'Elizabeth vivait les meilleurs instants de sa vie. Ses cheveux d'or étaient tressés, tandis qu'elle portait une robe d'un blanc immaculé. On aurait dit un ange, sur le point de se marier. Alors que l'homme avait des cheveux en bataille, bruns, et des yeux émeraudes. Il portait un chapeau melon noir, et un costume assorti.

"Ce serait Adam ? Il n'a pas l'air très pauvre..."

Rin le regarda de loin. Elle se souvint qu'attirer l'attention était une mauvaise idée. Elle regretta d'avoir acheté une robe noire, car jusque là, elle était la seule à porter une couleur aussi sombre.

— Adam et Elizabeth ont l'ait d'être au paradis.

Len parla derrière Rin. Entendre sa voix sortir de nul part la surprit un peu. Len décida de commencer un apéritif, de la salade.

— Vous êtes sûr que c'est Adam ?

Rin avait du mal à le croire.

Len lui répondit, sûr de lui.

— Oui. Elizabeth lui a probablement fournit tous ces vêtements pour qu'il ait l'air présentable. Si ce n'était pas lui, elle ne serait pas aussi heureuse. Allez à une fête sans connaître personne est assez ennuyeux, c'est pour ça qu'elle est si contente. Tout le monde doit les complimenter, en leur disant qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

Rin se rappela que Len était riche aussi. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il a déjà été à ce genre de soirée ?

— Bon, nous avons 4 heures avant que minuit ne sonne, jusque là, nous devons trouver le coupable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ?

— Je garderai un oeil sur Paul, pouvez-vous surveillez les 3 suspects ?

— Donc on se sépare ?

— Oui, les choses seront plus simples comme ça.

— Vous êtes sûr ?

Rin hésitait. Son travail était de rester avec lui tout le temps. Si Len blessait quelqu'un, elle ne serait pas là pour l'arrêter. Len resta un instant fasciné par sa réaction. "Elle est vraiment fidèle à son poste..."

— Je ferai de mon mieux pour me contrôler. Ca ira.

Il sourit pour la rassurer, ce qui n'avait aucun effet sur Rin. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Len était déjà parti à la recherche de Paul.  
"Tant pis..." Rin regarda aux alentours.

Elizabeth était toujours là avec Adam, mais Rin n'avait pas encore vu Matthew. Elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être.

Il était déjà 22h, et il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de lui. Ca aurait été plus simple qui elle savait lequel était Matthew.

"Ca pourrait être n'importe lequel d'entre eux..." pensa-t-elle.

Le manoir était si grand que Rin se perdit. Elle ne savait même plus où était l'entrée. Elle aurait pu demander son chemin à quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait pas, ça risquait d'attirer l'attention...

"Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir" pensa-t-elle.

Puis une silhouette familière passa devant elle, c'est alors que Rin réalisa que c'était Elizabeth !

— Excusez-moi...

Elle l'interpella à voix basse, mais Elizabeth semblait pouvoir l'entendre tout de même. Elle se retourna pour la saluer et lui sourit.

— Bonsoir, vous vous amusez bien ?

— Oui, la décoration est très réussie. Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Votre grand frère, Matthew, vous l'avez -vous quelque part ?

— Oh, lui. Il parlait avec Père à 21h. Mais je l'ai vu dans la salle de bal. Je pense qu'il attirait beaucoup l'attention, avec son allure charismatique, et son costume bleu.

— Merci beaucoup. Je vois que Mr. Adam n'est pas avec vous.

Rin voulait aussi savoir où il était, vu que c'était aussi un suspect.

— Oh, il est en train de discuter avec mon père dans son bureau...

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, elle semblait inquiète et attristée par cela.

— Um, je devrai y aller maintenant. Merci beaucoup.

Rin marcha rapidement vers la salle de bal. Elle l'avait pourtant traversé de long en large au peigne fin 6 fois, mais elle n'avait jamais vu Matthew. Il devait probablement parler avec son père pendant qu'elle cherchait partout dans le manoir. Par contre elle connaissait le chemin pour aller dans la salle de bal, étant donné que c'était la plus grande pièce du manoir.

— Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ?

Le voix fit sursauter Rin. Elle se retourna et vit Len se tenir derrière elle.

— Rien d'important...

— Je m'en fiche pas mal de savoir si c'est important ou pas. Je veux juste savoir ce que vous avez trouvé.

— Je cherchais Matthew, mais je ne le trouve nul part... J'ai demandé à Elizabeth et elle a dit qu'il était dans la salle de bal. J'y allais justement.

— Qu'en est-il d'Adam ?

— Il est en train de discuter avec Paul, dans son bureau..."

— Je n'ai ouvert aucune porte qui semblait occupée. J'imagine que j'ai eu tort. Bien, je devrai y aller. Je sais où se trouve le bureau.

Len passa devant elle, puis s'arrêta au bout de 3 pas.

— Vous avez fait du bon travail.

Il reprit son chemin.

De 20h à 21h : Paul, dans son bureau, parlant avec Matthew.  
De 21h à ? : Pail, dans son bureau, parlant avec Adam.

Il était déjà 23h45. Est-ce qu'Adam est le coupable ? Jusque là, Len n'avait entendu aucun cri ou bruit suspect de l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était rester adossé contre le mur, à côté de la porte du bureau de Paul.

5 minutes plus tard, Adam ouvrit la porte et vit Len contre le mur.

— Êtes-vous venu parler avec Paul ? demanda-t-il

— Oui. Est-ce qu'il est disponible, maintenant ?

Len soupira de contentement. Adam était resté dans ce bureau pendant des heures. De quoi pouvaient-ils bien parler ?

— Il est à vous.

Adam répondit puis laissa Len.

Sans hésiter, Len entra dans le bureau de Paul.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI : Véritable identité

Rin observa tout et tout le monde dans la salle de bal. Tous les suspects étaient là : Adam, Elizabeth et Matthew. Il était minuit passé.

"Je me demande si Len a réussit à arrêtée le coupable..."

Tout à coup, la musique s'arrêta, de même que les danseurs. Mais pourquoi ? Elle regarda aux alentours. Son coeur rata un battement. Les services paramédicaux et la police venaient de toutes les directions. Un des policiers hurla dans leur direction.

— Que personne ne bouge ! On nous a signalé un meurtre ici ! Personne n'est autorisé à quitter le manoir jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

Tous les invités étaient maintenant inquiets et paniqués. La seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient maintenant, c'était de sortir d'ici. L'un d'eux pouvait être le meurtrier.

"Mais... Tous les coupables sont là..." Rin dévisagea les 3 suspects, immobiles.

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Paul. Il y avait une chance que Len soit le coupable. Mais était-il vraiment capable de faire une chose pareille ?

Rin ouvrit la porte violemment, et trouva Len en train de boire du vin rouge.  
Il lui adressa la parole, comme si de rien n'était.

— La police et les paramédicaux sont venus ?

C'est alors que Rin réalisa que Paul était assis là, face contre terre, muet.

— Rin ? Est-ce qu'ils sont venus ?

Elle reprit ses esprits.

— Oh, oui... A l'instant. Qui les a appelé ?

— C'est moi. Pendant que Paul et moi discutions, vers minuit, il s'est écroulé. Je pensais qu'il s'était évanouit, mais j'avais tort.

Len reposa le verre de vin.

— Comme vous pouvez le voir, Paul n'est plus de ce monde.

— Mais, comment... ?

Rin n'avait pas la moindre idée de pourquoi Ken voudrait tuer Paul. Il le connaissait à peine.

— Par empoisonnement j'imagine, puisque je n'ai vu aucune blessure externe.

— Vous savez qui est le coupable ?

— J'ai ma petite idée, mais j'ai besoin de preuves plus convaincantes.

Len observa le corps sans vie de Paul un instant. Puis il s'expliqua.

— C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Avant que Paul ne meurt, j'ai parlé un peu avec lui.

_Flashback_

_Len frappa à la porte et interpela Paul._

_— Puis-je entrer ?_

_Il n'entendit aucune réponse, alors il entra sans permission._

_Paul était assis sur un canapé rouge, un verre de vin rouge à la main droite. Il semblait fatigué, mais Len ne lui demanda pas pourquoi, parce qu'il connaissait la réponse. Il était minuit passé, évidemment qu'il aurait sommeil._

_Paul prit la parole._

_— Votre visage ne m'est pas inconnu._

_Il laissa son invité s'asseoir sur le fauteuil d'en face avant de le laisser s'expliquer._

_— J'ai été envoyé pour enquêter sur votre cas par le maire. La lettre de menace. Avant de commencer, permettez moi de m'excuser. Je suis venu ici sans avoir été invité par vous ou votre fille. J'ai été préoccupé par la lettre, et je voulais m'assurer que vous seriez vivant ou pas._

_— Je vais parfaitement bien. Merci de votre sollicitude._

_Paul ajouta un sourire._

_— C'est bon à entendre. Au fait, je ne vous ai pas vu de la soirée, vous êtes restés dans votre bureau pour travailler ?_

_— Non, je discutais avec mon fils, et un homme dénommé Adam._

_Paul n'avait pas l'air ravi à ce propos._

_— La conversation n'était pas très agréable ?_

_L'interrogatoire commençait._

_— Eh bien, mon fils, Matthew... Il attend vraiment de moi que je me retire... Mais je pense qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour prendre ma place... Au début, nous bavardions normalement, mais ensuite il a commencé à parler de la succession de la compagnie..._

_Paul semblait attristé, pour être exact, il était déçu. Il réalisa soudainement à quel point il avait été impoli._

_— Oh, je suis désolé. Je ne devrai pas me plaindre devant un invité. Tenez, buvez un peu de vin._

_Cependant, ça ne dérangeait pas Len le moins du monde, au contraire : il pensait que c'était une information capitale._

_Paul attrapa une bouteille de vin et en versa dans un verre. Il le tendit à Len._

_"Ca pourrait être empoisonné..." Len renifla le vin avant de le boire. "C'est inoffensif." Il prit une gorgée._

_— Adam m'a offert cette bouteille. Je pense qu'il est délicieux. Il m'a même donné un verre pour boire avec._

_Paul bu dans ce même verre._

_— Mais ça ne le mènera nul part. M'offrir des cadeaux ne me fera pas changer d'avis. Je ne le laisserai jamais épouser ma fille._

_Paul reposa le verre sur la table. Il semblait en avoir bu assez pour aujourd'hui._

_Len regarda l'horloge pendue au mur. "Encore 3 minutes avant minuit..." Il prit une autre gorgée de vin._

_— Mr. Williams._

_Len l'interpella, mais Paul tomba à terre. Il ne répondait pas._

_— Mr. Williams ?_

_Len se pencha à côté de lui. Bien qu'il y ait une fête dans ce manoir, la pièce était complètement silencieuse. Tellement silencieuse que Len pouvait entendre ses propres battements de coeur, mais pas ceux de Paul. Il pressa le cou de Paul et son poignet._

_Il n'avait plus de pouls._

— Après ça, j'ai appelé les services paramédicaux et la police.

Rin fit un pas de plus vers Paul. Elle lui lança un regard de compréhension, bien qu'il ne puisse plus la voir désormais.

— J'ai vraiment besoin de preuves...

Len examinait le vin.

— Alors Paul est mort à cause du poison ?

— Il semblerait que oui. La question est, j'ai aussi bu de ce vin, mais pourquoi suis-je encore en vie ?

— Peut-être qu'il faut un laps de temps avant que le poison n'agisse ?

Les mots de Rin illuminèrent instantanément l'esprit de Rin. Un laps de temps ! C'était ça !

Les pièces du puzzle s'étaient assemblées pour former une image.

— Je sais qui est le coupable... Il faut que nous...

Un officier défonça la porte, suivit de 2 médecins et de 3 officiers.

L'un d'eux prit la parole.

— Alors c'est vous le coupable ? Je suis étonné de voir que vous êtes encore là.

— Désolé, vous faites erreur, je suis...

Le policier lui coupa la parole.

— On a reçu un appel disant que que quelqu'un a été tué. Nous avons interrogé plusieurs personnes, et vous êtes la dernière personne ayant été vue avec la victime.

Juste après que l'officier ait terminé, Elizabeth vint en courant, toujours dans sa robe, suivie d'Adam et Matthew. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. Elle hoqueta en voyant son père allongé par terre, le souffle coupé.

Un médecin fit un bref résumé de l'autopsie.

— Il n'y a pas de blessure externe. La victime a probablement été empoisonné.

L'officier fusilla Len du regard.

— Monsieur, vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous expliquer.

— Je pense que je devrais m'expliquer tout de suite dans ce cas. Puisque le coupable est toujours avec nous. Dans cette pièce. J'ai été envoyé par le maire pour enquêter sur cette affaire. Je suis venu sans invitation parce que j'étais péoccupé par la lettre de Mr. Williams. Maintenant, permettez moi de vous expliquez ce qui s'est passé depuis le début.

Len commença ses explications.

— Le premier mystère est pourquoi était-il seul dans son bureau à boire du vin empoisonné. La raison est simple, c'est parce qu'à ce moment là, il était destiné à mourir. Je sais que le coupable ne l'avouera pas. Donc je vais répondre à sa place. Le coupable est...

— Attendez une minute.

Elizabeth interrompit Len.

— Il y a un problème ?

— Vous... Vous semblez familier.

— Vous avez dû me voir à une fête. Je disais donc...

Elizabeth fit 3 pas de plus vers Len et posa une main sur son épaule droite. Elle commença à la serrer. Len ne pouvait pas supporter la douleur et son visage montrait exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Rin agrippa le bras d'Elizabeth et le dégagea de l'épaule de Len.

— Je suis désolée, Madame, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser faire du mal à mon maître. Le pire est à venir si vous continuez."

Rin relâcha son bras et vint aux côtés de Len, inquiète.

— Est-ce que ça va ?

Len fit pression sur son bras droit, essayant de le cacher. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Du sang coulait de son épaule. "Mon bras s'est déchiré de mon épaule..." Len ne pouvait pas contenir sa douleur et décidé d'arracher son bras.

Tout le monde poussa un cri d'horreur.

— Je le savais... Vous êtes le détective qui a été relâché il y a quelques mois... Officier ! Emparez-vous de lui ! Il n'aurait pas du être libéré ! Il aurait du pourrir en prison !

* * *

**J'avais mal pour Len en traduisant le texte... J'imagine très bien la tête des gens en le voyant arraché le bras de son épaule. Et pourtant avec le recul, c'est plutôt marrant non ? XD  
**

**Peut-être que certains d'entre vous ont déjà deviné qui a tué Paul, et comment ? N'hésitez pas à commentez !**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : La Fuite du Coupable

La pièce devint silencieuse en une seconde. Len savait que ça allait se passer comme ça, de toutes les personnes présentes, il était le plus suspect de tous. C'était un ancien meurtrier, et il était là quand Paul est mort. Mais c'est l'alibi du coupable. Il reconnu que c'était ingénieux de la part du coupable, mais il y avait des trous dans son alibi.

Len s'adressa à Elizabeth.

— Je reconnais que, parmi nous, c'est moi le plus suspect. Mais pouvez-vous m'envoyez au commissariat parce que je suis simplement suspect ? Quelle preuve avez-vous pour dire que je l'ai tué ?

Elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. A la place, elle baissa les yeux.

Adam défendit l'amour de sa vie.

— Vous êtes la dernière personne ayant été vu avec la victime, ce n'est pas suffisant comme preuve ?

— Comment pensez-vous que j'ai fais cela ?

— Probablement en mettant du poison dans le vin.

Matthew regarda la bouteille.

— Si c'est ce que vous pensez, vous vous trompez. Parce qu'à ce moment là, j'ai aussi bu de cette bouteille.

Len lui montra le verre de vin qu'il n'avait pas fini.

— Et au cas où vous en douteriez encore...

Il finit son verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Tout le monde le regarda faire, impressionnés.

— Peut-il que l'effet du poison est à retardement, ajouta Matthew

— C'est vrai, il se peut que je meurs dans à peu près 3 heures. Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Parce que je ne suis pas le seul ayant bu dans ce verre. Le coupable aussi, et jusque là il est toujours debout, ici. Il a bu en même temps que Paul, et pourtant, il est encore en vie.

Len darda son regard vers celui de l'assassin.

Adam.

Celui-ci cru à une blague.

— Vous pensez donc que je suis le coupable ? Oui, j'ai bu de ce vin, mais ça ne prouve rien.

— C'est parce que vous avez un alibi. Laissez moi expliquer. De 20h à 21h Matthew discutait avec Paul, une conversation déplaisante. Ensuite, vous êtes venus lui parler pendant 3 heures d'affilées. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de quoi vous parliez, mais ça préoccupait énormément Paul. Vous lui avez donné une bouteille de vin rouge, et 2 verres pour boire avec. Vous avez donné un verre à Paul, et avez gardé l'autre pour vous.

Len posa son verre et prit celui de Paul.

— Le plus probable serait un type de poison sous forme de poudre. Peut-être du cyanure de potassium ? C'est une arme létal, réputée pour être très toxique. C'est inodore, c'est pourquoi lorsque Paul a senti le vin avant de le boire, il n'a rien détecté.

— Sentir le vin ? demanda Rin.

Len lui répondit.

— C'est une sorte de coutume, sentir le vin avant de le voire. Je suis sûr que Paul en avait l'habitude.

Il reprit ensuite ses explications.

— Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, par contre, puisque le cyanure de potassium est très soluble dans l'eau, et le vin est constitué d'environ 70-80% d'eau. C'est pour cela que vous n'avez pas mis la poudre DANS le verre quand Paul voulait boire. Vous en avez mis une bonne quantité dans le verre, puis vous avez jeté la poudre, mais pas lavé le verre. C'est pour ça que le poison a agit lentement. Parce qu'il n'y en avait que des RESTES. Le seul soucis que vous aviez avec votre alibi était le fait que vous ne pouviez laisser Paul faire trop de mouvement. C'est la raison pour laquelle vous deviez le garder dans sa chambre jusqu'à ce que le poison réagisse avec le vin. Malheureusement, si vous étiez surpris avec lui pendant que vous étiez dans le bureau, tout le monde vous aurait trouvé suspect. Par chance il se trouve que j'étais en train d'attendre dehors pour parler à Paul. J'ai été entraîné dans votre alibi et maintenant tout le monde pense que je suis le coupable.

— Vous n'avez toujours pas de preuves. Oui, j'ai apporté le verre et le vin. Mais un paysan comme moi ne sait rien à propos de poison, ou comment s'en procurer.

— Bien sûr que vous n'étiez pas le cerveau de l'opération. Vous êtiez juste une marionnette, pendant que le marionnettiste est votre âme-soeur. Acheté du poison ne devrait pas poser de problème pour une princesse, n'est-ce pas ? Et la lettre, évidemment. Vous l'avez écris, pas vrai ?

Len sortit le papier qu'il gardait tout ce temps dans sa poche.

Donner moi le diamant.  
Ou vous en paierez les conséquences.  
Votre mort viendra bientôt, si vous ne faites pas ce que je dis.  
Estimez votre vie, tant que vous le pouvez.

Adam nia d'un mouvement de tête.

— Je n'ai besoin d'aucun diamant, tout ce que je veux, c'est Elizabeth, ni plus ni moins.

— Ce que vous vouliez dire dans cette lettre n'était pas un vrai diamant. Le diamant était Elizabeth. Paul n'avait pas compris ça, mais même s'il l'avait fait, il ne vous aurait jamais donné la main de sa fille. Vous étiez tous les deux en colère contre Paul parce qu'il ne vous laissait pas être ensemble. Alors vous avez écris cette lettre et donné à Paul quelques mois auparavant. Vous avez tous planifié depuis le début, impliquant même Matthew dans votre complot. Tout le monde savait que Matthew voulait reprendre l'entreprise de votre père, autant que vous vouliez vous marier. Donc ils auraient pensé que Matthew serait le coupable.

Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur le couple, désormais.

Maintenant, laissez moi résumer. Le coupable est Adam, mais le cerveau de l'affaire est Elizabeth. La preuve est le verre de vin que vous avez apporté. Et ça s'est passé ici, en privé, et ce pour que Paul ne meurt pas aux yeux de tous. Tout est clair à présent. Et vous ne vous êtes toujours pas dénoncés ?

Adam et Elizabeth ne dirent mot. Jusqu'à ce qu'Adam prenne enfin la parole.

— Oui, c'était nous. Nous l'avons fais. Et nous ne pensions pas que quelqu'un nous percerait à jour.

Adam sortit quelque chose qui ressemblait à un large pan de coton roulé en boule. Il le lâcha au sol. De la fumée remplit instantanément la pièce et certains commencèrent à tousser. Personne ne pouvait distinguer quoique ce soit avec toute cette fumée.

Len se souvenait toujours de là où se situait la porte et essaya de l'ouvrir. La fumée sortit du bureau et ils recouvrèrent enfin la vue. Mais Adam et Elizabeth avaient disparu. Len fut le premier à constater les faits.

— Ils se sont enfuis...

— Ils n'ont pas pu aller bien loin ! Cherchez aux alentours ! Dépêchez-vous !

Les officiers se précipitèrent à l'extérieur, pendant que Rin et Len restèrent à l'intérieur.

— C'est impossible. Ils ne se sont pas échappés. Ils sont toujours ici. Dans le manoir.

Len était sûr de lui. Rin haussa un sourcil, perplexe.

— Comment vous le savez ?

— Le manoir est grand, même moi, je m'y suis perdu. Elizabeth, la propriétaire du manoir doit en connaître les moindres recoins. Il doit y avoir unr porte secrète ici, dans cette pièce.

Len examina toutes les parcelles de la chambre. Rin observa les deux fenêtres fermées, et la porte grande ouverte. Len a du ouvrir la porte, ce qui signifiait que le couple n'a pas pu fuir par là, il y avait donc bien une porte cachée. Elle fit la même chose que Len, mais aucun d'eux ne trouvèrent quoique ce soit.

"Je n'ai rien entendu lorsque la fumée a commencé à tout recouvrir, ce qui veut dire que rien de lourd n'a été déplacé, il y aurait un levier, un bouton ?" Len tâta le mur avec sa main. Il toqua à tous les murs, coin par coin, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Un côté du mur sonnait différemment.

"C'est creux." Il se prépara et, avec sa jambe droite, brisa le mur secret. Il pouvait maintenant voir un escalier, qui jusque là était dissimulé derrière le mur.

— Ils ont dû nous entendre depuis, commenta Rin.

Len l'ignora et descendit les marches. Il y devina une sorte de cave. Une cave remplie d'argent et de vrais lingots d'or. Ils atteignirent le bout du tunnel et n'y trouvèrent que les ténèbres. Ils n'y avaient rien à voir, à part du noir. Len plissa des yeux.

— Ca doit être un piège. Ils ont dû éteindre toutes les bougies pour qu'ils puissent frapper l'un de nous deux. restez derrière moi.

Il retint sa respiration et se fia uniquement à ses oreilles. Il faisait de son mieux pour être attentif. Un battement de coeur plus tard, il entendit un craquement venant de la droite, en face de lui. Sachant que ça n'était pas Rin, il donna un puissant coup de pied dans cette direction. Il ne savait pas qui il avait touché, mais il était persuadé que ça n'était pas Elizabeth. Il le frappa au coup et l'envoya valdinguer contre le mur. Un long gémissement se fit entendre après son coup de pied.

— Retournons en haut.

Len en avait finit ici, et cherchait maintenant les escaliers.

— Vous n'allez pas les arrêter ?

Rin se demandait alors à quoi ça avait servit, de descendre jusqu'ici.

— Notre travail consiste à résoudre une affaire, et puisque l'affaire est résolue, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Je voulais juste savoir où ils étaient, par curiosité.

Len retrouva les escaliers. Avant de remonté, il espérait que Roméo et Juliette l'entendent clairement.

— Ce sera difficile pour eux de vivre tranquillement, j'ai pitié d'eux. Leurs têtes seront mises à prix, et qui sait ? Peut-être qu'ils vivront une vie misérable dans la pauvreté.

* * *

NDA : Le poison qu'Adam a utilisé est le cyanure de potassium. Après avoir cherché sur Google, j'ai vu que c'était bien une arme léthal. J'ai regardé sur Wikipédia et ils disent que les millitaires américains utilisent ça, tout comme Hitler. C'est généralement utilisé pour les suicides, parce que ça réagit rapidement.  
C'est très utile quand on veut se tuer, on meurt rapidement. *Wow, écrire cette histoire m'a rendue violente xD*

* * *

**Je ne sais pas vous, mais moi ça m'a fait pensé à Phoenix Wright, dans Trials & Tribulation, qui est pour moi le meilleur opus de la saga... Si je me souviens bien, Dahlia a utilisé le cyanure de potassium pour empoisonné... Eh bien, toutes ses victimes XD**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII : Le Jour de Congé de l'Assistante

La première chose qu'ils firent après avoir quitté Whitechapel fut d'aller au City Hall. Len ne pouvait pas attendre de voir le visage du maire lorsqu'il lui montrerait la preuve qu'il avait résolu l'affaire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire de toute la journée.

Ils arrivèrent au City Hall. Len ne s'embêta pas à aller s'adresser à l'accueil à nouveau. Il lui aurait probablement demander de réserver. Et il n'avait pas le temps pour ça !

Il frappa à la porte du maire.

— Entrez !

Le sourire de Len s'élargit encore lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Le maire avait l'air surpris quand il entra, radieux. "Quelque chose de bien a du lui arriver", pensa-t-il.

— J'ai résolu l'affaire, et je suis venu reprendre ma licence.

Len sortir un morceau de papier. Juste après qu'il l'affaire, il a demandé à un officier de le signer. Il le donna au maire et lui laissa le temps de lire.  
Le meurtre de Paul Williams a été résolu par Kagamine Len le 21 Décembre 1889. Les coupables, Adam Evans et Elizabeth Williams se sont enfuis et sont encore introuvables à l'heure actuelle.

Le maire ne lu pas le reste du papier. Il avait entendu parler du cas de Paul Williams, mais il ne savait pas qui l'avait résolu. Il compris que Len avait réussit, mais il ne pensait que le mystère n'existait pas.

— Je pensais que l'affaire avait été classée...

— Eh bien vous pensiez mal. Je vais reprendre ma licence maintenant.

— Vous l'aurez demain à la première heure.

Le maire redonna le papier à Len, qui haussa le ton.

— Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Notre accord était "si vous pouvez résoudre cette affaire, alors vous aurez votre licence". Alors je la veux maintenant.

Le maire soupira et se leva de son siège.

— Venez avec moi, ça prendra quelques minutes. Vous allez devoir remplir quelques formalités.

Il les guida vers le rez-de-chaussée.

— Ça peut prendre pas mal de temps, pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez vous prendre congé pour le reste de la journée ?

— Prendre congé ?

— Oui, vous devez être fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? Voici votre paie pour vos premiers jours de travail.

Len sortit son porte-monnaie et donna 100 livres à Rin.

— Je n'ai pas compté les heures, j'espère que ce sera suffisant. Bien, on se revoit demain au manoir.

Après cela, Len suivit le maire, laissant Rin sans voix.

Rin ouvrit la porte de la petite auberge. C'était une auberge assez ancienne, même la propriétaire parlait de rénover les lieux. Mais elle ne précisait jamais réellement quand elle comptait le faire.

La première chose que voulait faire Rin était de payer le loyer. C'était la raison principale pour laquelle elle cherchait du travail après tout. Avec 100 livres, elle pourrait payer tout un mois de loyer, avec quelques économies aussi.

— Rin, c'est toi ?

L'aubergiste la salua de derrière. Rin se retourna et la vit, les bras chargées de sac de courses. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle était sortie. Elle la salua en retour.

— Où étais-tu partie ?

La voix de Miku était à la fois remplie d'inquiétude et de colère. Mais il était impossible pour elle d'être en colère contre elle. Peut-être juste un peu. Après tout Rin était partie sans rien dire, comment pouvait-elle se calmer ? Elle posa les sacs de victuailles sur la table et lui fit une moue qui voulait dire "Je suis prête à entendre tes explication". Rin répondit rapidement.

— Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire. Je suis allée à Whitechapel.

— Pourquoi étais-tu à Whitechapel ?

Rin devina que Miku allait lui poser un millier d'autres questions si elle continuait à lui donner des réponses aussi courtes, alors elle lui répondit plus en détail cette fois.

— Je t'ai dis que je cherchais du travail, et j'en ai trouvé un. Mon patron a eut une affaire à résoudre sur les bras, et ça nous a conduit à Whitechapel. Il a résolu l'affaire, et il a dit que je pouvais prendre une journée de congé.

— Une affaire ? Alors c'est un détective ? Oh... Donc c'est de lui dont les gens n'arrêtaient pas de parler... Les nouvelles vont vites, tu ne crois pas ? J'ai entendu un groupe de dames en discuter. Ça ne m'intéressait pas vraiment, mais maintenant oui ! Dis m'en plus !

Miku était anxieuse. Elle avait 2-3 ans de plus que Rin, mais elle avait plus d'esprit que Rin n'en aurait en un million d'années entières.

— Avant ça...

Rin sorti 100 livres de sa poche. Elle commençait à penser que son uniforme était très pratique.

— Est-ce que ça suffira pour le loyer de ce mois-ci ?

Miku resta sans voix un instant, mais reprit ensuite ses esprits.

— QUI est ton patron ?

— Tu as peut-être entendu parler de lui. Son nom est Kagamine Len.

— Tu travailles avec ce psychopathe ?!

Rin eut peur que sa voix puisse traverser toutes les rues de Londres, mais, c'était du Miku tout craché.

— Oui. Il est très gentil.

Elle essaye de la rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas laisser une mauvaise impression de Len, pour l'instant. Autrement Miku crierait encore plus fort.

"Sérieusement, je préfère que tu utilises ta voix pour chanter plutôt que pour hurler..." pensa-t-elle intérieurement.

— Maintenant je suis encore plus inquiète... Je n'aurai pas du demander...

Miku soupira. Rin lui tendit l'argent.

— Ca fait combien de temps que tu travailles pour lui ?

— J'ai commencé le 19 Décembre, donc... 3 jours.

— 3 jours et tu as déjà autant d'argent... Si seulement j'avais eu le courage de prendre ce job... Oh, bon, il faut aussi du courage pour tenir une auberge toute seule.

Sur ce, elle reprit ses sacs de courses et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

— Ce soir, nous aurons du ragoût. Viens dans ma chambre si tu en veux.

Bien que Miku puisse parfois être bruyante, ça ne dérangeait pas Rin d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle à ses côtés. Après tout, Miku était celle qui l'avait trouvée dans une rue de Londres. Si elle n'avait pas été là, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer ?  
Elle ne se tiendrait pas dans cette auberge si elle ne l'avait pas trouvé.

— Le ragoût était délicieux.

Rin reposa sa cuillère. Lorsqu'il faisait aussi froid en hiver, un bon repas chaud était fort agréable.

— Mais je pense que tu as mis trop de poireaux... C'est censé être un ragoût de bœuf, non ?

— C'est un ragoût au bœuf et aux poireaux !

Rin ne fit aucun commentaire de plus. Elle devrait déjà s'estimer heureuse que Miku lui serve du ragoût de bœuf/poireaux.

— La viande de bœuf est trop cher, le poireaux est beaucoup plus abordable.

Après un moment, Miku ajouta.

— Ça fait un moment déjà... Est-ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?

Bien que le sujet la rendait mal à l'aise, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de répondre.

— Pas encore... Je ne suis même pas sûre de retrouver la mémoire un jour.

— Peut-être que tu auras une sensation de déjà vu ? Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera, mais je suis sûre que ça t'arrivera.

Miku était sûre d'elle. Rin haussa un sourcil.

— Déjà vu ?

— Oui, c'est, um... Comme si tu sentais que tu avais déjà vécu quelque chose. Par exemple, tu vas dans un parc, et tu as l'impression d'être déjà venu ici.

Même si Rin ne comprenait pas complètement, elle avait saisit l'idée générale. Jusque là, Rin n'a jamais eut de "déjà vu". Mais elle aimerait bien.

— En tout cas, j'imagine que tu iras dans pleins d'endroits différents avec ton patron, hein ? Ramène moi un souvenir la prochaine fois que tu vas quelque part !

— Bien sûr.

Rin hocha la tête. Elle se demanda quand la prochaine affaire allait arriver.

* * *

NDA : Dans les chapitres précédents, je ne l'ai pas dis, mais si vous vous demandez où l'histoire se passe, c'est à Londres, en Angleterre. J'aurai du le dire plus tôt, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était essentiel dans le déroulement de l'histoire. J'avais tort.  
Comme vous le savez, "le premier mystère est pourquoi il était seul à boire du vin empoisonné" [Nazotoki] a été résolu.  
Eh bien, j'essaye de trouver quelque chose pour la deuxième affaire, en utilisant cette partie de la chanson : "le second mystère est, pourquoi sont-ils tombés dans l'océan".  
C'est assez dur à trouver, puisque c'est l'hiver, et que je ne veux pas sauter les saisons.  
Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !


	9. Chapter 9

**... Je sais que le nom de la ville est un peu... particulier XD Mais l'auteure n'étant pas d'origine française, elle ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire dans notre langue. Elle a expliqué pourquoi elle a choisit ce nom en fin de chapitre. Au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris, MES commentaires sont écrits en GRAS, tandis que ceux de l'auteur seront précédés d'un "NDA". Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre IX : Affaire paranormale

_29 Décembre 1889_

Len parcourut rapidement le dossier envoyé par le City Hall. Il pria pour que ça ne soit pas une autre blague, comme l'affaire de Paul Williams. Autrement le maire regrettera d'être né. Bien sûr, Rin ne le laisserai jamais faire ça.

_Requête envoyée par : Lucy Amberous_

_Affaire : Des villageois disparaissent. On peut entendre le son de la cloche sonner minuit. Quand les villageois enquêtent sur le son, ils sont conduits à un lac. Le corps d'un villageois disparu est retrouvé au milieu du lac. Ce phénomène s'est produit plus d'une fois. Habituellement, 3 villageois meurent chaque mois._

_Scène du crime : Le village d'Ovule._

_Suspect principal : Gregory Norve_

"On dirait que c'est un fantôme qui a fait le coup..." commenta Len.

Rin, portant un plateau avec une théière et une tasse, vint à sa rencontre.

— Voilà votre thé.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Len pensait que Rin faisait beaucoup de chose en tant qu'assistante, en plus de le préserver de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Mais elle ne travaillait que 3h par jour, puisqu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire. Après ces 3h de travail, il la laissait rentrer à l'auberge. Il sirota une gorgée de thé et lui posa une question.

— Avez-vous des projets pour le nouvel an ?

— Non.

— Tant mieux. Parce que nous irons au village d'Ovule. Ce soir.

Il lui tendit la lettre qu'il avait reçu.

— Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une affaire exceptionnelle ? Je ne pense pas que ce sera aussi simple que celle de Paul Williams. Parce que ça s'est produit plus d'une fois.

— Où se situe le village d'Ovule ?

— A l'Est, mais c'est assez loin. Si on voyage en calèche, nous arriverons au lever du soleil. Vous devriez rentrer et préparez quelques affaires de rechange. On y restera probablement plusieurs jours.

_Liste des victimes de Octobre à Décembre 1889_  
_Bill Akrough - Pêcheur_  
_Thomas Lure - Pêcheur_  
_Aaron Simmerson - Tailleur_  
_Cindy Oller - Aubergiste_  
_Ryan Aeces - Propriétaire d'une boutique_  
_Howard Bowler - Fermier_

La liste continua jusqu'au quatorzième meurtre.

Len continua de lire les données que Lucy Amberous lui avait envoyé.

"14 personnes sont mortes en 3 mois ? Ca a commencé en 1885, l'affaire est restée ouverte pendant 4 ans... 95% des personnes mentionnées sur la liste sont des hommes, il n'y a que quelques femmes. Tant d'innocents sont morts... Ou peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas innocents ?"

Rin observa le paysage à travers la votre du train. Elle n'avait vu aucun bâtiment depuis un moment, elle pensait donc qu'ils étaient proches de leur destination. Elle avait dormi pendant 4h mais se réveillait systématiquement à cause des secousses du train, alors que Len continuait de lire le dossier depuis que le train avait quitté le quai.

La première chose qu'ils ferait une fois arrivé à Ovule serait de parler à Lucy Amberous. Len avait besoin de plus d'informations. Il n'y avait rien à propos du suspect principal, Gregory Norve. Mais tout le reste était expliqué en détail. Elle avait même fournit une carte d'Ovule dans sa lettre, et le chemin pour aller jusqu'au lac. Ce n'était pas très loin, à environ 15 mètres du village.

"Donc le coupable transporte ses victimes jusqu'au lac, à 15 mètres du village ? Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas fatigué ? Porter ses victimes comme ça, à minuit ? A moins qu'il n'utilise un wagon... Mais Lucy n'a rien mentionné à propos de traces de roues..."

Len reposa les papiers et les remit en place dans le dossier.

Le soleil se levait déjà à l'horizon lorsque Len ferma les yeux pour s'endormir.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au village d'Ovule. Comme ils s'y attendaient, Ovule étaient entouré de végétations. La neige décorait le sol comme un tapis d'un blanc immaculé. Rin et Len furent tout les deux émerveillés par une seule et même chose dans ce village. Un arbre gigantesque. Probablement le plus grand arbre qu'ils aient jamais vu. Aussi grand que le manoir de Len.

A part ça, tout semblait normal. Très typique d'un village de base. Bien qu'il fut pourvu d'un arbre géant, le village restait extrêmement petit. Ils n'ont compté que 20 maisons, et toutes étaient minuscules. Sauf celle qui ressemblait à une auberge.

Ils pensaient que seul l'arbre allait les attirer, mais quelque chose d'autre attira l'attention de Len. Une pierre en forme de croix se situait en face d'une des maisons. Len fit quelques pas en avant pour voir cette pierre de plus près. C'était couvert de neige, et il essaya d'essuyer les flocons avec sa manche.

"Est-ce que c'est une tombe ?" se demanda-t-il.

— Il y en a encore.

Rin pointa les autres maisons. Toutes les autres maisons possédaient la même croix en pierre. Elle mesurait la moitié de la taille de Len, et il était persuadé que c'était une tombe. Mais il n'y avait aucun épitaphe.

— Allons à l'auberge d'abord. En espérant que c'est bien une auberge...

Ils supposèrent que le plus grand bâtiment était l'auberge, mais il n'y avait personne dedans. Il n'y avait personne tout court.

— Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? demanda Rin.

— J'en suis sûr. J'ai vu de la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée.

Une petite fille apparut derrière eux et les salua. Elle devait avoir 9-10 ans.

— Oh, bonjour.

On aurait dit qu'elle avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés. Rin et Len n'étaient pas surpris par son expression. Après tout, des gens continuaient de mourir sans raison.

— Est-ce que tu es l'aubergiste ? demanda Len.

Honnêtement, Rin pensait que c'était une question plutôt innattendue. Est-ce qu'une aubergiste pouvait être aussi jeune ? Mais la réponse de la petite fille la fit changer d'avis.

— Oui.

Elle courut vers le carnet de registre. La table était beaucoup plus haute qu'elle, si bien qu'ils ne pouvaient même plus la distinguer.

— Bienvenue à l'auberge. Je m'appelle Alice.

Elle grimpa sur la table pour qu'ils puissent la voir.

— Nous aimerions prendre 2 chambres.

— Alice !

Quelqu'un interrompit leur transaction. Une vieille dame entra à l'intérieur et prit le registre des mains de la petite fille.

— Je suis désolée si elle vous a causé des problèmes. Puis-je vous aider ?

— Il nous faudrait 2 chambres. Len se répéta.

— Voici vos clés.

Elle tendit la chambre numéro 1 à Rin, et la numéro 2 à Len.

— Combien de temps allez-vous rester ?

— Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Je suis venu faire des recherche pour mon roman. Je suis écrivain, voyez-vous, et j'ai besoin d'un contexte pour mon histoire. Et le magnifique arbre ici me semble parfait. Il apportera une touche exceptionnelle à mon prochain roman.

— Oh, un écrivain. Eh bien, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour ici.

La vieille dame était sur le point de partir avec Alice, puis s'arrêta.

— Je devrais vous avertir, n'allez pas prêt du lac la nuit. C'est dangereux.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

— Reposons-nous pendant une heure, puis retournons immédiatement au lac.

Len déclara cela en cherchant sa chambre.

Rin conclut que sa chambre ne serait pas loin de celle de Len, aussi le suivit elle de derrière.

La chambre n'avait rien d'extravagant, mais il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il y ait une auberge dans un village aussi petit. Un lit, un bureau, une chaise, et une armoire. Il y avait aussi une lampe sur le bureau.

Il décrocha précautionneusement son bras droit et le plaça dans une valise spéciale. Depuis qu'Elizabeth avait pratiquement détruit son bras la dernière fois, il a du en racheter un autre. Il pensait que son bras commençait à se faire vieux, de toute manière.

Retirer son bras était ce que Len faisait habituellement au manoir, ou quand il voulait dormir ou prendre une douche. Bien qu'il doute que quelqu'un sache qui il était à Ovule. Juste pour être sûr, il porterait son bras artificiel lorsqu'il irait à l'extérieur de l'auberge.

Il ouvrit la garde-robe de la chambre, et y trouva quelque chose de déstabilisant, une autre croix. Deux fois plus petite que celle qu'il avait vu dehors, mais dans la même matière.

"Il faut que je sache ce que c'est..."

Len posa sa valise dans l'armoire.

* * *

NDA : Le village d'Ovule N'EXISTE PAS (d'après ce que je sais). Je n'habite pas en Angleterre (si seulement je l'étais) donc je ne connais pas trop les villes qu'il y a. J'ai vérifié sur Google Map mais je n'ai pas pu trouver de ville près de Londres avec un lac, et qui date de l'époque victorienne. C'est pourquoi j'ai inventé Ovule.  
Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi, c'est parce que l'ovule est une partie de la fleur qui se transforme en graine après fertilisation (je viens de passer un examen de biologie, c'est pour ça xD)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X : L'Indomptable Esprit des Eaux

Au début, Len comptait voir Lucy Amberous en premier, mais il pensait que le lac était plus important maintenant. Ca lui a prit environ 10 minutes pour aller du village jusqu'au lac. Ils restèrent ébahis devant l'eau claire et pure du lac.

L'eau était gelée, mais la glace était fragile. Avec un coup de poing, elle cèderait sans problème. C'était entourée de grands arbres, mais pas aussi grand que celui qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt. C'était plus large, à peu près 200 mètres et quelques.

Rin se pencha pour voir son reflet dans le lac.

— L'eau a l'air si pure.

— Trop pure. Pas de sang. Les animaux aquatiques du lac sont toujours vivants. Ca veut dire qu'ils n'ont ni été empoisonnés, ni mort d'une blessure interne ou externe.

— De quoi sont-ils morts alors ?

Len était sur le poind de répondre, mais un bruit l'interrompit. Ils entendirent le son d'une cloche sonner fort. Ca avait l'air urgent. Rin se demandait ce que ça voulait dire.

— Ca vient d'Ovule.

— Allons voir.

Une foule de gens s'était amassée au centre du village. C'était bruyant, et quelques personnes tremblaient de peur.

Ils regardaient tous un panneau de bois. Rin et Len ne pouvait rien voir à cause des gens devant eux. Len haussa un sourcil.

— Je n'ai pas vu ce panneau quand nous sommes venus ici.

L'aubergiste lui répondit.

— C'est parce que le maire le met uniquement quand il y a une victime, ou qu'il y aura une victime.

Rin la regarda.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Jugez par vous-même. Je pense que le panneau est assez clair.

La vieille dame se désinteressa rapidement du panneau et les laissa. Len se tourna vers Rin.

— Je vais essayer de traverser la foule et y jeter un oeil.

— Ne faites rien de violent.

Rin n'avait pas oublié son travail, après tout. Il garda ça en tête et poussa les gens sur son chemin. Quelques uns partirent, mais d'autres restèrent, figés. Pour pleurer ou pour remercier le seigneur d'être encore en vie. Pour le moment.

Sur le panneau, il y avait une inscription ensanglantée. Il y était écrit :

_LUCY AMBEROUS EST ENTRE MES MAINS ET MOURRA BIENTÔT_  
_ALICE AMBEROUS SERA LA PROCHAINE A MINUIT_

"Lucy Amberous est morte ?" Len ragea intérieurement. Son unique source d'information était partie, et il savait pourquoi. Probablement parce que Lucy avait envoyé une requête au City Hall. Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, elle serait sûrement en vie.

Len retourna là où était restée Rin et lui raporta ce qu'il avait vu.

— Est-ce que c'est CETTE Alice ? Celle que l'on a rencontré ce matin ?

— Qui sait ? Alice est un nom plutôt répandu, mais c'est un petit village. Il y a une chance que ça soit elle. Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle était seule quand nous l'avons vu. Lucy était probablement la vraie aubergiste.

— Quelle brillante déduction. Et vous êtes ?

Un homme grand et fort se dressait devant eux, attentif aux "suggestions" de Len pendant tout ce temps.

— Mon nom est Len, et voici Rin. Je suis un romancier et je suis venue vérifier par moi-même les phénomènes paranormaux dont j'ai tant entendu parler, à propos de cette ville. Et vous-êtes ?  
— Gregory Norve. Le maire de ce village. Je dois vous avertir que c'est très dangeureux de faire des "recherches" sur l'Esprit des Eaux.

"C'est le suspect principal..." Len se souvenait de son nom.

— Oui, j'avoue que ça m'effraie. Avez-vous d'autres conseils à me donner pendant mon séjour ici ?

Gregory réfléchit un moment, puis répondit avec un sourire.

— Allons dans ma maison d'abord. N'avez-vous pas froid à restez dehors ?

***

Le maire leur servit du thé à tous les trois. Rin vit un atelier près de la pièce où ils s'étaient installés. Il semblerait que Gregory soit un forgeron.

— Avant de vous demander conseil, pourriez-vous me dire ce qu'est "l'Esprit des Eaux" ? Vous l'avez mentionné plus tôt.

— Ah, l'esprit maléfique. Il hante le village depuis des années. Beaucoup d'innocents sont morts, et ça me rend fou de voir tous ces gens continuer à mourir.

— Navré de vous faire parler d'un sujet qui fâche.

Le maire prit une voix amère.

— En tant que maire, c'est mon devoir de traiter les voyageurs comme vous avec respect. Donc je répondrait à votre question. L'Esprit des Eaux. Elle vivait près du lac du village. Il est gelé maintenant, mais l'Esprit des Eaux hante encore le village. Elle kidnappe une personne, homme ou femme, jeune ou âgée, n'importe qui. Après deux jours de disparition, l'Esprit relâche sa victime. Elle se situe toujours au centre du lac, morte.

Rin hocha la tête.

— Mais jusque là, quelques villageois sont encore vivants.

— Oui, jeune fille. C'est grâce à la pierre. J'ai ensorcelé la pierre avec un sort ancien, mais cette pierre est assez difficile à trouver, c'est pourquoi je dois aller en ville pour en acheter aux autres. Elles sont assez chères, et je ne pouvais décemment pas acheter 30 pierres de protection aussi chères. Alors les habitants ont du en acheter avec leur propre argent. Malheureusement le sort ne dire pas très longtemps. Après une semaine, le pouvoir s'évanouit, ce qui signifie que l'Esprit des Eaux peut venir les prendre à n'importe quel moment.

Gregory baissa les yeux.

Len prit une gorgée de thé chaud pendant qu'il analysait chaque mots du maire.

Seuls des idiots pourraient croire ce que Gregory avait dit. Malheureusement, tous les villageois d'ici étaient idiots, pensa-t-il.

— Si nous en venions aux conseils, maintenant ?

— Ah, oui. Il y a plusieurs choses que vous devez savoir. Premièrement, ne vous baladez pas autour du lac la nuit, c'est dangeureux. Deuxièmement, ne grimpez pas à l'arbre. Vous savez probablement duquel je parle, n'est-ce pas ? Et dernièrement, ne détruisez pas les pierres sacrées, ou vous ne serez pas protégés. Ce sont les trois choses que vous devez retenir.

Len sourit.

— Lerci beaucoup. C'était très généreux de votre part de nous dire cela. Quand j'écrirai mon roman, je n'oublierai pas d'avertir mes lecteurs.

— Il y a encore une chose que j'aimerai vous demander. Je ne voudrai pas paraître malpoli, mais pourriez-vous faire un don au village ?

Len réfléchit un moment, puis répondit.

— Mon argent est limité, Monsieur le Maire. Je ne peux rester que quelques jours ici à l'auberge. Mais, à mon prochain séjour ici, je n'y manquerai pas.

— Merci énormément ! Votre argent nous aiderait à éloigner l'Esprit des Eaux du village !

— Eh bien, je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de partir. Nous allons explorer le village encore un peu. Le restaurant, peut-être ? Oh, mais avant que je ne parte, puis-je vous demander combien coûte la pierre ? La protection ?

— C'est 30 livres. Voudriez-vous en prendre une ?

— Je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour l'offre.

Len sortit de la maison. Après avoir bu une dernière gorgée de thé, Rin le suivit rapidement.

Lorsqu'il sortit, il fixa le grand arbre.

— Vous vous souvenez des trois choses que Gregory nous a interdit de faire ?

— Les trois avertissements ?

— Ne pas aller au lac la nuit, ne pas grimper au grand arbre, et ne pas détruire les pierres sacrées. Lorsque quelqu'un vous dit de ne pas faire quelque chose, ça vous donne envie de faire le contraire, n'est-ce pas ?

Len se tourna vers Rin.

— Faisons tout ça dès ce soir.

Il sourit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre XI : Les 3 choses à ne pas faire

Il y avait trois choses à ne pas faire au village d'Ovule. Ne pas aller au lac la nuit, ne pas grimper au plus grand arbre, et ne pas détruire la pierre.

14h avant minuit.

— C'est déjà l'après-midi, on a encore beaucoup de temps devant nous, mais nous ne savons pas quand le coupable prendra Alice Amberous. Nous allons devoir nous séparer. Je vais interroger l'aubergiste, et je veux que vous détruisiez la pierre. Je veux savoir ce qu'i l'intérieur.

— Mais est-ce que ça n'attirera pas l'attention ?

Len voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Détruire la pierre serait difficile et particulièrement bruyant.

— Allez au lac dans ce cas. Je pense que c'est assez loin, et personne ne pourra vous entendre là-bas. Essayez avec un gros cailloux, ou lancer la par terre jusqu'à ce qu'elle se brise. Prenez celle dans l'armoire de votre chambre à l'auberge. Je m'occuperai de l'aubergiste pendant que vous subtiliserez la pierre.

L'aubergiste était en train de préparer le repas dans la cuisine de l'auberge. Alice l'aidait, à ses côtés. Elle n'avait pas l'air triste. L'aubergiste ne lui avait sûrement pas dit ce qui se passerait à minuit.

— En quoi puis-je vous aider ? demanda-t-elle.

— J'ai beintôt fini mes recherches, donc je pensais vous donner un coup de main en cuisine.

Elle l'observa pendant un moment, puis lui laissa sa place.

— Vous pouvez couper les légumes.

Elle lui tendit le couteau.

Bien que les couteaux lui rappelaient son passé, ça faisait parti de son interrogatoire. Il commença à couper les carottes.

— Quelle est la vraie raison de votre venue ici ?

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous n'êtes pas un écrivain. Vous m'avez tout l'air d'être un détective.

Elle le fixa, mais avant de continuer ses explications, elle jeta un coup oeil à Alice.

— Alice, va nettoyer les chambres numéro 1 et 2, après ça va chez le boucher et achète de la viande de boeuf. Prend l'argent dans ma chambre.

Alice hocha la tête en souriant et sortit joyeusement de la cuisine.

— Donc, Madame l'aubergiste...

— Ne m'appelez pas comme ça. Mon nom est Angela. Angela Amberous.

— Donc... Votre fille est... Lucy Amberous ?

— Oui, cette petite écervelée.

Elle semblait râler, mais Len pouvait voir qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

— J'imagine que je n'ai aucune raison de vous mentir. Vous avez raison, je suis un détective. Votre fille a evoyé une requête au City Hall, donc je suis venu enquêter.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Avez-vous rencontré Gregory ?

— Oui. Nous avons bavardé ensemble tout à l'heure.

Len avait terminé de couper une carotte. Il s'attaqua à une autre avant de reprendre.

— C'est un bon acteur.

— Donc vous savez que c'est le coupable ?

La voix d'Angela montrait qu'elle était impatiente, pleine d'espoir de voir enfin quelqu'un comprendre.

— Non. C'est toujours un suspect. Un suspect principal. Je n'ai toujours pas de preuve que c'est bien lui. Et je ne sais toujours pas comment il a fait ça.

— Je vois...

Angela fut déçue d'entendre cela.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous ne quitterons pas le village tant que l'affaire ne sera pas résolue. Mais j'ai quelques question à vous poser. Pouvez-vous tout m'expliquer depuis le début ?

L'aubergiste soupira, puis commença son récit.

— Je connais Gregory depuis qu'il est tout petit. Mais un accident s'est produit. Il a tué son propre frère. Tout le monde pensait que c'était lui qui l'avait tué, alors il inventa une histoire montée de toute pièce. Un esprit l'aurait fait, qu'il disait. Tout le monde était méfiant, mais quand Gregory grandit, il fut à court d'argent, puisque personne n'avait besoin d'un forgeron. Donc il a ressortie cette histoire du placard. Celle de l'Esprit des Eaux. Et il commença à tuer des gens. D'abord le maire, puis ses ennemis qui l'ont tyrannisé autrefois. Maintenant, si quelqu'un ne paye pas les 30 livres hebdomadaires, il mourra.

— Je vois...

Len prit une autre carotte.

— Il y a quelques semaines, ce fut le mari de Lucy qui mourru. Pour être exact, assassiné. Elle était furieuse et décida d'aller en ville voir la police. Il y a deux jours, lorsqu'elle est revenue, elle disparu le soir même. Dieu sait ce qui lui est arrivé. Gregory sait probablement qu'elle était partie chercher de l'aide. Maintenant, il en veut après Alice. Cette pauvre petite..

Elle remua la grande casserole.

— C'est pour cela que je fais de mon mieux... Pour résoudre cette affaire avant minuit.

— J'aurai peur si j'étais vous, monsieur le Détective. Gregory doit savoir que vous êtes un enquêteur, et je pense qu'il changera de cible cette nuit. Que ce soit vous ou votre "assistante". Faites attention. Ovule a besoin que vous résolviez cette affaire, le détective ne doit pas mourir en plein milieu de l'enquête.

Len pouvait prendre soin de lui, il était confiant. D'un autre côté, il n'en était pas sûr pour Rin.

"Je devrais peut-être l'avertir..."

— Je pense que j'ai toutes les informations dont j'ai besoin. Merci beaucoup.

Len remercia la vieille dame et reposa le couteau.

— Ne laissez pas tomber notre village.

Angela le supplia alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

***

13 heures avant minuit.

Rin frappa le cailloux plusieurs fois, mais ça n'a pas marché. Elle se demandait pourquoi c'était aussi lourd, et comment ça pouvait être aussi résistant.

"Peut-être que ce n'est pas un cailloux..."

Rin se remémora l'atelier du maire.

La pierre était probablement faite en acier, Gregory a du le recouvrir de pierre, ou peint pour faire en sorte que ça en ait l'air, qui sait ce qu'il a fait.

Elle savait que frapper ne servirait à rien. Il était possible que ça soit de l'acier. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que son travail était terminé ?

"Devrais-je rentrer ? Probablement pas... Len voulait savoir ce qui était à l'intérieur. Que ce soit fait en acier n'est qu'une supposition. Je ne peux pas revenir avec une simple suggestion."

Rin ne savait pas quoi faire, puis elle se souvint du couteau que lui avait donné Len. Jusque là, elle ne l'avait jamais utilisé, seulement la boîte. Elle le sortit de sa poche et l'observa. Serait-ce assez puissant pour passer à travers l'acier ?

"On dirait que c'est fait en argent..."

Rin pensa que ça valait le coup d'essayer.

Elle "poignarda" la pierre, et ça a marché ! Le couteau était vraiment efficace. Même si Rin a eut du mal à le retirer de la roche, il était maintenant évident que la pierre était faite en... ferraille.

Elle fut ravie que son travail soit terminé, mais son contentement s'évanouit lorsqu'elle entendit un cri de terreur.

***

12 heures avant minuit.

Len observa l'arbre. Les branches paraissaient solides et résistantes, à son avis.

"Peut-être que je devrai grimper ? J'espère juste ne pas attier l'attention, mais..." Il pressa son bras. Est-ce qu'il pourra le supporter ?

Il avait interrogé tout les gens du village. Et il en avait tellement, des questions, heureusement qu'il était capable de reporter tout ce qu'il voulait demander dans son petit carnet de note.

Comment le coupable procédait ? Transporter ses victimes jusqu'au lac, et revenir au village comme si de rien n'était. Len se souvenait qu'ils avaient mis 10 minutes pour aller là-bas, et encore 10 minutes pour revenir. Même si le coupable courrait, c'était impossible. Gregory était dans sa chambre à chaque fois que les villageois l'avertirent du son d'une cloche à minuit. Il ne paraissait pas du tout fatigué, Len se souvenait de ce que lui avait dit un des habitants.

C'était l'une de ses principales questions. L'autre est, comment les victimes pouvaient-elles arriver jusqu'au centre du lac ? Gregory ne pouvait tout bonnement pas les lancer au centre, et ne pouvait pas non plus utiliser un bateau. Comment avait-il fait ?

Ces questions lui donnèrent mal à la tête, c'était le prix à payer pour avoir choisi de devenir un détective...

TING !

Le son aiguë d'une cloche se fit entendre, ce qui choqua tout le monde au village, surtout Len. Etait-ce Lucy ? Ou peut-être Alice ? Mais Len se souvint d'un détail important.

Il avait dit à Rin de détruire la pierre près du lac.

* * *

**"L'Esprit des Eaux" semble être une femme, dans l'histoire de Gregory. L'auteure a utilisé le pronom "she" pour la décrire, donc j'imagine que c'est bel et bien une femme. Mais ça n'est pas vraiment important XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Désolée, petite erreur de ma part, j'ai posté deux fois le même chapitre ! . Je suis pas très douée, mettez ça sur mon manque de sommeil !**

* * *

Chapitre XII : La Guerre des Psychopathes

Tous les villageois se précipitèrent vers le lac. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude l'Esprit des Eaux n'agissait que la nuit. Elle devait s'ennuyer.  
"Si ce Gregory a prit Rin pour cible... C'est moi qui deviendrait le meurtrier." Len courrait le plus vite possible.

Ça lui a seulement pris 5 minutes pour arriver à destination, mais il ne pouvait rien voir. Le lac était toujours gelé. C'était juste une blague ?  
Tout à coup, il entendit un bruit, juste derrière lui, mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit une ombre. Curieux, il leva les yeux au ciel. Bien que le soleil lui bloquait la vue, il pouvait distinguer le corps d'une femme.

"Dieu merci... Ce n'est pas elle" Len soupira de soulagement. Il se sentait mal pour la personne qui était là, qui qu'elle soit, mais ça le rassura de savoir que ce n'était pas Rin.

Elle était très haut dans le ciel, environ à 50 mètres du sol. Le corps flotta jusqu'au centre du lac. Il s'arrêta de "voler" un bref instant, puis la gravité la fit descendre. Elle tomba directement au centre du lac. Le corps ne remonta pas à la surface, il coula. Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était morte.  
Les hommes du villages se précipitèrent pour voir qui était la victime. Quelques uns prirent des pelles, d'autres des marteaux, et d'autres encore des haches. Tandis que Len était toujours impressionné par l'alibi du coupable. Comment était-il capable de faire VOLER sa victime ?! Et le faire stopper au centre du lac. Il regarda à nouveau en l'air. Il était midi, et le soleil l'aveugla. Il distingua quelque chose briller, comme un fil.

"Est-ce que ça serait..." Len avait besoin de voir ça de plus près, mais une voix le tira de ses pensées.

— L'Esprit des Eaux a l'air en colère. Il vaudrait mieux partir d'abord et attendre qu'elle se calme.

C'était Gregory. Len le détailla un instant. Il transpirait, mais n'avait pas l'air fatigué. Peut-être qu'il avait couru rapidement du village jusqu'ici.

— Idiots.

Les villageois, qui étaient sur le point de partir, se retournèrent. Y compris Gregory.

— Vous n'êtes tous qu'une bande d'idiots.

Gregory arqua les sourcils et se rapprocha de lui.

— C'est très impoli de votre part. Et à qui parlez-vous ?

— A tout le monde ici. Vous. Les villageois. Même moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je ne l'ai pas compris plus tôt. L'Esprit des Eaux n'est qu'un mensonge. Et je suis sûr que vous le savez tous, mais qu'aucun de nous n'a le courage de lui faire face.

Len fusilla le maire du regard en prononçant le mot "lui".

— L'Esprit des Eaux n'est rien de plus qu'une histoire. Le seul esprit ici est celui de la Grande Faucheuse, qui vient prendre les âmes de gens innocents. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle, pas vrai ?

Aucun des villageois ne parla, ils se dévisagèrent tous. Certains tremblaient de peur, d'autres étaient confus, et quelqu'un était furieux.

— Sérieusement, les gens de la ville... Bien que pour vous, les esprits semblent hors de votre compréhension, ils existent. Et aucune théorie scientifique ne peut le prouver. La raison pour laquelle l'esprit est en colère est sûrement parce qu'elle a entendu un bruit désagréable. Un bruit de pierres brisées en mille morceaux, par exemple.

Le coeur de Len rata un battement après avoir entendu ça. Est-ce qu'il parlait de Rin ? Elle avait bel et bien fait du bruit. Len regretta d'avoir proposé de se séparer. Il avait réellement besoin de quelqu'un pour l'empêcher de faire du mal.

— Où est-elle ? demanda-t-il.

Gregory l'ignora, prétendant n'avoir rien entendu de ce qu'il lui a dit. Len prit cela comme une déclaration de guerre. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un joue avec ses sentiments.

— Vous, là.

Len désigna un villageois avec une pelle.

— Filez-moi votre pelle pour que je puise creuser la tombe de Gregory Norve.

I prit une expression sérieuse, tandis que Gregory éclata de rire. Le villageois, ne sachant quoi faire, lui tendit sa pelle. Gregory lui tourna le dos.

— Nous perdons notre temps ici, messieurs. Rentrons avant que l'Esprit des Eaux n'emportent à nouveau l'un d'entre nous.

Avant qu'il ne puisse bouger ou dire un autre mot, Len leva son arme, prêt à frapper.

Len frappa le genoux droit de Gregory. Il tomba lourdement au sol, gémissant, souffrant.

— Vous savez, Gregory ? Le genoux relie la cuisse à la jambe. Je pense que ce sera la dernière fois que votre jambe droite puisse bouger. Bien qu'après cela, vous irez soit en prison, soit rejoindre vos victimes, que ce soit au paradis ou en enfer.

Len jeta la pelle au loin et s'adressa au villageois.

— Villageois ! Regardez en haut !

Ils levèrent tous les yeux au ciel, mais ne virent rien du tout. Seulement quelques branches, les nuages, le soleil, ni plus ni moins.

— Il y a quelque chose ici, une corde. Une corde de piano. Probablement le plus solide fil jamais fabriqué par l'homme. Il est relié au plus grand arbre du village, jusqu'ici, au lac. Je me suis demandé sans arrête comment le coupable arrivait à courir du village jusq'au lac, sans une goutte de sueur. La réponse est simple, le coupable NE COURRAIT PAS du tout. Il grimpait, au plus grand arbre, environ 100 mètres de haut.

Len s'expliqua pendant que Gregory se tordait toujours de douleur au sol.

— Vous avez sûrement vu la jeune femme voler, pas vrai ? C'est son alibi. Le coupable grimpait à l'arbre, en portant sa victime. Après avoir atteint le sommet, il plaçait un triangle sur la tête de la victime.

Len s'arrêta un instant. La moitié des habitants ne devait pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qu'il disait, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il voulait juste montrer à Gregory qu'il avait compris.

— Avec un triangle sur la tête de la victime, le coupable accrochait le triangle à la corde du piano. Lorsqu'il lâchait la victime, elle descendait doucement, parce qu'elle était accrochée au triangle par la corde. Un peu plus tard, le triangle heurtait un bout de métal ou quelque chose comme ça. Produisant le son d'une cloche.

Il fit une autre pause.

— La raison pour laquelle vous n'avez rien remarqué pendant tout ce temps est parce que le coupable frappait toujours à minuit. De cette façon, impossible de voir la corde.

Len prit une hache de la main d'un villageois.

Il plaça la lame de la hache juste en face du visage de Gregory.

— Nous savons tous que vous avez extorqué de l'argent aux villageois, et prit dieu sait combien de vies innocentes. Vous irez en prison, et j'espère que vous ne reverrez jamais plus le soleil. Maintenant, avant que je ne vous décapite, laissez-moi vous le demander encore une fois. Où est mon assistante ?

— Je doute que vous n'ayez le cran d'abattre cette hache.

Gregory semblait le provoquer exprès. Malheureusement pour lui, Len joua le jeu.

— Il se trouve que je suis un ancien meurtrier. A cause de vous, je crois que mon titre va expirer.

Len se prépara et leva sa hache.

Il a tué quelqu'un auparavant, il pouvait bien recommencer.

_SMASH !_

Pour la deuxième fois, la douleur venait de l'arrière de sa tête. Len laissa tomber sa hache, et ce fut à son tour de tomber au sol. Mais avant de perdre conscience, il cru voir Rin, tenant un cailloux.

Elle l'avait tiré de son côté "maléfique". Et il était heureux qu'elle l'ait fait, même si elle était allée trop loin cette fois.

Len se réveilla et la première chose qu'il vit fut Rin. Il était rassuré, et blessé de la voir.

— Je pense que vous avez dépassée les bornes cette fois.

Il fallut un long moment à Rin pour répondre, mais elle le fit quand même.

— J'avais peur. Vous fixiez Gregory avec ces yeux...

— C'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai engagé. Ou dois-je encore vous rappeler en quoi votre travaille consiste ?

Il sentait que l'atmosphère était tendue, alors il changea de sujet.

— Où étiez-vous ?

— On m'a emmené dans un donjon. Un endroit où les villageois étaient emprisonnés avant de mourir. J'ai vu Ms. Lucy aussi. Après que le maire l'ait emmené, j'ai essayé de me libérer, mais la corde était trop serrée.

Elle sortit quelque chose de sa poche.

— Puis je me suis souvenue du couteau que vous m'avez donné.

La lame était un peu sale, et il y avait quelques éraflures dessus, mais à part ça, il semblait encore en état.

— J'ai coupé la corde avec ça, et couru jusqu'au village. Mais j'ai vu que quelques personnes n'étaient plus là, et ils ont dit qu'il y avait eut une autre victime. Donc j'ai couru jusqu'au lac aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Len essaya de s'asseoir, mais sa tête lui paraissait tellement lourde qu'il se rallongea rapidement contre son oreiller moelleux. Il n'en revenait pas, il était même trop faible pour s'asseoir. Rin l'avertit.

— Vous devriez vous reposer encore.

Il l'ignora.

— Quelle heure est-il ?

— Il est quatre heure du matin. Vous êtes resté inconscient depuis midi.

— Qu'est-il arrivé à Gregory ?

— Sa jambe a été salement amochée, alors c'était difficile pour lui de s'échapper ou de se battre. Il est retenu captif dans son donjon. Les villageois ne pouvaient pas l'emmener en prison parce qu'ils avaient besoin de vérifications auprès du détective.

— Je vois... Puisque je suis trop faible pour bouger maintenant, nous quitterons Ovule demain, ça vous va ?

Rin hocha la tête. Elle n'avait rien de prévu, de toute manière.

— Comme vous l'avez dit, je devrais me reposer. Aujourd'hui, c'est la veille du Nouvel An, donc je pense que vous devriez visiter le village un peu plus tard, ils vont probablement faire la fête. L'Esprit des Eaux est parti, après tout.

"Il a raison... On est le 31 Décembre..." Rin venait de se souvenir. Bien qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que faisait les gens la veille du Nouvel An.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte tandis que Len fermait les yeux. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers lui.

— Je suis désolée, je suis allée trop loin...

Puis elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle ne voulait pas entendre "c'est votre travail" ou "ça ne fait pas si mal que ça". Elle voulait juste lui dire qu'elle était désolée.

* * *

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement, c'est un de mes chapitres préférés ~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Le BAC est finiiii \o/ Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur la traduction, je reprends immédiatement ! Et pour fêter ça, un nouveau chapitre ~**

**L'affaire Ovule est maintenant terminée. Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à notre détective et son assistante ?**

* * *

Chapitre XIII : Un pan de mémoire

Rin et Alice étaient parties se promener. Comme prévu, les gens se préparaient à fêter le Nouvel An. Puisque Rin ne connaissait personne d'autre, elle décida de rester avec Alice. Elle se sentait désolée que ses deux parents soient décédés, elle était si jeune...

Rin ne se souvenait de rien à propos de ses parents ou amis. Mais elle chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Essayer de se rappeler de son passé la rendait nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle ne voulait pas le savoir de sitôt.

— Rin ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as attrapé froid ?

Alice lui sourit. Rin essayait de la rassurer en souriant en retour et lui répondit avec une question.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui, Alice ?

— C'est la veille du Nouvel An ! On devrait s'amuser ! Détend-toi un peu !

Malgré les bonnes intentions d'Alice, deux choses préoccupaient Rin. La première était qu'elle se sentait coupable d'avoir frappé Len à la tête. Elle se sentait déjà mal de l'avoir frappé avec la boîte en bois, mais c'était bien pire maintenant qu'elle l'avait frappé avec un grand cailloux.

La deuxième était le regard de Len. C'était tellement effrayant que l'image était imprimée dans son esprit. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle en avait si peur. Elle savait qu'il avait ça pour elle, tout du moins, c'est ce que les villageois lui ont raconté.

C'était un sentiment indescriptible. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce que c'était. Ce n'était pas de la peur, ni de la tristesse, ou de l'amour. Elle sentit qu'elle l'avait déjà vu avant.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa. Etait-ce le "déjà-vu" dont Milu lui avait parlé quelques semaines auparavant ? Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'elle connaissait déjà Len avant de devenir amnésique ?

"Tant pis... Je préfère ne pas y penser." Rin suivit Alice. Elles avaient marché à travers la forêt pendant un bon moment maintenant. Elle a promit à Angela de surveiller Alice le temps qu'elle et les villageois creusent une tombe pour Lucy Amberous.

— Alors, Alice. Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— Dans un endroit spécial ! Maman et Papa avaient l'habitude de m'emmener là-bas tout le temps ! Quand ils n'étaient pas occupés, bien sûr. Tes parents ne faisaient pas ça ?

Alice était si innocente, elle ne pouvait pas savoir. Rin baissa les yeux une minute, puis lui répondit.

— Je crois que j'ai des parents. Mais je ne sais pas qui ils sont. Je ne me souviens pas d'eux.

La petite fille se sentit mal après coup, ce qui empira l'atmosphère, elle ne savait pas comment lui remonter le moral.

— Tu ne te sens pas seule depuis que ta famille... N'est plus avec toi ?

Rin avait posée la question, mais regretta quelques instants plus tard. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de poser une question pareille à une petite fille ?

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise...

— Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Oui, je me sens un peu seule maintenant qu'ils sont partis. Mais je considère tout le monde au village comme ma famille. Nous sommes une famille heureuse, et peu importe si on n'est pas liés par le sang !

Les paroles d'Alice émurent Rin. Elle les approuvait. Elle n'avait rencontré que peu de personnes ces dernières semaines, mais elle tenait à eux.

Miku est bruyante et énergique, et hyper active, mais elle a le coeur d'un ange. La plupart du temps. Rin réfléchissait à quoi elle pouvait associer Miku. Evidemment pas une mère, alors peut-être une gentille soeur. Même si elles ne se ressemblaient en rien.

Len est mystérieux, impuslif, et a le cerveau d'un véritable génie. Rin ne savait rien du tout à propos de Len. Sa famille, d'où provenait sa fortune, rien de son passé. Elle ne savait pas très bien à quoi l'associer. Peut-être un parent éloigné ?

— Nous y sommes !

Alice était surexcitée et tira Rin de ses pensées.

A part un tapis de neige, Rin pouvait voir un chemin de fer, là où le train qui les avait déposé était passé. Il n'y avait que quelques arbres, elles devaient donc être plutôt loin du village. Elle ne vit aucun train à l'horizon, elle en conclut que c'était un endroit sans danger pour jouer pendant un moment.

— Je viens ici pour voir les trains, d'habitude. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir au village, alors le chemin de fer est mon seul et unique endroit préféré. Je m'en fiche que ça soit loin. Ce qui est important, c'est le paysage que je verrai après avoir marché !

Rin lui fit un sourire radieux. Passer du temps avec Alice était amusant.

Len se réveilla à midi. Bien que son crâne lui fasse encore mal, il n'aimait pas dormir et rester à ne rien faire.

Il retira son bras droit. Il pensait que les villageois ne se préoccuperait pas de ça.

Il verrouilla la porte de sa chambre et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'auberge. Avant qu'il n'aille prendre l'air, Angela l'interpella.

— Nous avons reçu un appel. Pour vous.

— Pour moi ?

Len haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui aurait pu l'appeler.

— Oui, il voudrait que vous le rappeliez. Voici son numéro.

Angela lui tendit un bout de papier. Le numéro lui était parfaitement inconnu.

— Le téléphone et dans la chambre par ici. C'est une chambre vide.

Elle le laissa seul à l'auberge.

Sans une hésitation, Len ouvrit la porte de la chambre, où il ne vit qu'une table, une bibliothèque, et un téléphone. Il en saisit le combiné et composa le numéro. Après un moment, une voix répondit. Un voix que Len reconnu.

— Bonjour, Len.

Il fallut un instant à Len avant de répondre. Il se demandait pourquoi il l'avait appelé. Et comment savait-il qu'il était à Ovule, dans une auberge ?

— Bonjour, Père.

— Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai pu te contacter. C'est simple. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais une enquête à Ovule. Par chance, il n'y a qu'une seule auberge là-bas, donc ce n'était pas difficile à trouver.

— Vous avez besoin de moi pour quelque chose ? C'est inhabituel de votre part de m'appeler.

— Après que tu te sois reposé, j'aimerai que tu viennes dans mon manoir pour discuter. Il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle.

Len savait que son père ne l'appelerait que quand la situation l'exigeait. Il n'était pas là quand la cours annonça qu'il serait envoyé en prison. Il n'était pas enchanté d'entendre que son fils unique ne sera pas executé à mort. Il n'a jamais été là.

— Ce sera tout ?

— Eh bien, je ne t'ai pas souhaité bonne année, n'est-ce pas ? C'est la veille du nouvel an, après tout. Et te féliciter d'avoir résolu ta deuxième affaire après ta sortie de prison.

— Merci.

— Je suis sûr que ta mère est très fière de toi.

Il raccrocha.

Un moment plus tard, Len raccrocha à son tour. Entendre la voix de son père raviva de nombreux souvenirs en lui. Dont un qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier.

_Flashback_

— _Tu es encore ici en train de lire, Len ? Vraiment, un enfant de ton âge devrait s'amuser dehors plus souvent ! Tu ne devrais pas être plus énergique ? demanda sa mère._

_Fin du flashback_

La porte s'ouvrit, Len fut surpris et son souvenir s'estompa. C'était Rin. Il se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Nous partons demain. Donc je me posais la questions pour les billets de train, devrais-je les acheter maintenant ?

Rin se demanda si elle avait interrompu quelque chose.

— C'est vrai... Les billets. Je viens avec vous à la station. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

— Est-ce que j'ai interrompu quelque chose ?

— Non, rien. Je me suis juste senti nostalgique, rien de plus.

Rin se remémora du "déjà vu" qu'elle a eut avec Alice. Alors elle décida de poser la question à Len.

— Est-ce que nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés ?

Perplexe, Len répondit.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

Rin se demanda si elle devait lui dire ce qui la préoccupait ou pas. Ce n'était pas si important. Ce n'était probablement pas important.

— Dans le passé, est-ce que vous m'avez déjà rencontré ? J'ai marché avec Alice et j'ai pensé à cela, c'est tout.

Rin avait rassemblé assez de courage pour lui poser la question.

Len réfléchit un instant. Il n'aimait pas la foule. La première fois qu'il avait vu Rin était lorsqu'elle était venue dans son manoir.

— Je ne me rappelle de rien. Je n'ai pas pour habitude de sympathiser avec les gens. Je sors du manoir la plupart du temps, mais je vais seulement au parc d'à côté pour lire un livre que j'ai ramené de la bibliothèque.

— Le parc ?

Rin n'avait pas encore visité Londres, elle ne connaissait pas tous les endroits de la ville.

— Peut-être que nous irons, un jour. C'est un endroit reposant.


End file.
